


The Sins of our Fathers

by Stacysmash



Series: Between Love and Duty: A Merlin AU [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, DaiMika/Mikashou, Daichi as Arthur, Established Relationship, Fluff, KiyoYui - Freeform, Kuroo as Merlin, M/M, Merlin AU, Nudity, Romance, Sexual Themes, The dragons are coming, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 14:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Everything seems perfect to Kuroo as he celebrates his birthday with Daichi. Naturally, that means danger is on the horizon and this time it threatens to separate him from Daichi, something he swore would never happen. On top of that, secrets are revealed that hit a little too close to home...*This is the fifth part of the series! I recommend going back and reading them in order*





	1. Chapter 1

Kuroo woke up with the oddest sensation of half his body shivering from cold and the rest sweating from intense heat. Beneath him, luxurious fur tickled his skin yet underneath it, the surface was hard and unforgiving. As if his situation wasn’t confusing enough upon first waking up, the crippling pain in his head scrambled his mind even further. 

He groaned as he cracked an eye open and instantly felt better at seeing Daichi’s straight jawline right in front of him. For an entire month they’ve been lovers and yet he still couldn’t get used to that fact no matter how many mornings they woke up in each other’s arms. Especially when it wasn’t a legitimate bed he was waking up in.

Kuroo slowly lifted himself up to gauge the situation, memories of the previous night slipping into his mind as he noticed the drained wine glasses nearby, platters with the remnants of a celebratory feast stacked next to them and their naked bodies strewn over a mess of furs in front of the smoldering fireplace. 

A giggle came bubbling up Kuroo’s throat before he could stop it. He never asked Daichi for anything when his birthday came around, so the last thing he expected was for Daichi to make a big deal of it. The night had been utter perfection, just him and Daichi eating and drinking in front of the fire until they could no longer keep their hands to themselves. He couldn’t have planned it better himself if he had tried.

His smirk spread wide as he gazed down at Daichi’s body on full display. He was snoring lightly with his arm hanging over his head, the other resting on his muscled stomach. Kuroo couldn’t resist stroking his fingers over every curve of his torso until Daichi’s face scrunched and his hand swatted him away.

“S-too early.”

“Actually, judging by the sun it’s very late, your Highness.”

Daichi huffed but reluctantly fluttered his eyes. When his gaze fell on Kuroo, his frustrated eyebrows relaxed, and a sleepy smile spread across his lips.

“Hi… did you have a good birthday?”

Kuroo shrugged. “It was alright.” When Daichi’s face darkened to the point of looking demonic, Kuroo laughed nervously and swatted lightly at his chest. “Easy! I’m just kidding! It was honestly the best birthday I’ve ever had.”

“Good, that’s better,” Daichi stated with a nod. He yawned and arched his back off the furs as he stretched his arms above his head. He chuckled at Kuroo’s pure delight at seeing his body in such an attractive position and shoved his hand against Kuroo’s face as he sat up. “I hope you liked your presents as well.”

“Of course, I did! I enjoyed that thing you did with your tongue when you were—"

“Not that! I’ll do that anytime.”

“You will?” Kuroo asked eagerly, leaning forward with a toothy grin. Daichi rolled his eyes.

“Maybe, if you’re good. I meant your actual presents.”

Kuroo’s smile slipped away as he tried remembering the rest of the night but for the life of him, he couldn’t remember receiving a physical present that didn’t involve food or sex. Daichi frowned back at him in confusion until his whole body went rigid and his eyes grew large.

“Did I not give them to you?! What the hell—" Daichi grumbled a stream of expletives under his breath as he hopped to his feet and rushed across the room to his wardrobe, not bothering to put anything on in the process. Multiple objects and clothing flew over his shoulder with more force than necessary until Daichi made a triumphant noise.

“Here it is, I can’t believe I forgot!”

“Well, we did get busy rather quickly,” Kuroo snickered as he lifted his creaky body from the floor and stretched. Daichi turned away from the wardrobe with a large parcel in his hands wrapped in a velvet wrapping. He bit his lip as he walked back toward Kuroo and handed it to him with some hesitation.

“Here, I had these made for you. A while ago, really, but I wanted to wait until it was your birthday. Better for the season anyway… I hope you like them.”

“I’m sure I’ll love them, although you didn’t have to get me anything at all! I was perfectly fine with the… _you know_.”

Daichi laughed and shook his head. “Of course, I did. I love you and I want the best for you.”

“I thought you said you got me these a while back. You only told me you loved me a few weeks ago.”

Daichi frowned at Kuroo’s grin leering down at him. “You know I’ve loved you longer than that, even if it took me a while to realize that it was love. Just open the damn present.”

Kuroo pursed his lips to keep from teasing his prince anymore considering his vulnerable state of nakedness, something the prince wouldn’t hesitate to use to his advantage. He quickly unraveled the luxurious fabric, which alone probably cost more than any gift he’d ever received in his life. As Daichi had hinted, there were multiple items inside all stacked very neatly, the top being an incredibly fine black shirt. At first glance, it seemed plain but as the light hit it, delicate embroidery was etched into the fabric to make a design similar to what Daichi typically wore himself.

“Are they all clothes? They look extremely high quality! I can’t imagine a servant wearing something this nice.”

“You’re not just a servant.”

Kuroo laughed and eyed Daichi’s chin raised obstinately. “I don’t think most people are aware of my status as the prince’s lover.”

“No, but no one in Karasuno would doubt your status as more than a simple manservant. You are an apprentice to the court physician as well as my assistant. You’ve come a long way from just waking me up, dressing me, and feeding me breakfast. 

I made sure these clothes weren’t too ostentatious since I wanted you to be comfortable in them. I consulted with both Takeda-san and Kiyoko to make sure they were appropriate. Your current attire is threadbare, and winter is nearly here.” 

“That’s true, I have had a few more holes growing into my pants.”

“Yes, I’ve noticed. Here, try some on.”

“Right now? I thought you liked seeing me naked.”

“That I do, but the other inhabitants of the castle might not appreciate it as much as me when you go fetch our breakfast.”

Kuroo snickered at the idea and wanted to retort that they would probably enjoy the excitement, but he got caught on the last thing Daichi had said: _our_ breakfast. It was something so simple yet more difficult for him to get used to, even more than sleeping in Daichi’s bed. Plenty of royals snuck servants into their bed, but to eat at the same table with their servant was almost unheard of. Hardly any lords or ladies of the kingdom have had the honor to eat at the prince’s table, but Daichi insisted on eating with Kuroo whenever they weren’t with the king. 

Kuroo spread the garments on the bed, busying himself with dressing and hoping his cheeks weren’t too red. He was startled to find new undergarments as well, the same quality that Daichi wore himself. The material was thin and danced across his fingertips like water, but he had no doubt they were strong enough to last him for years.

“Daichi, I have a feeling that when I put these on, all you’d have to do is look at me funny and I’ll get an erection.”

Daichi burst out laughing and playfully smacked Kuroo’s still naked ass. “Thank you, I’m going to test that theory as often as I can. Now hurry up, I’m starving!”

“Yes, Majesty.”

As Kuroo draped the garments over him, he felt like a child playing dress-up with his father’s clothes. He wasn’t used to such finery, but everything seemed to fit him perfectly. Even the pants were just the right length for his legs, something his grandmother could never accomplish whenever she made him pants since he always grew too quickly.

Once everything was in place and his belt situated over his tunic, he faced Daichi with his chest puffed out. “Well? What do you think?”

Daichi’s smile was soft as he took his time looking Kuroo over. “I think I made a mistake.”

“Huh? Does something not fit right?”

“No, you look far too good. I’ll have to beat my competition off with a stick.”

Kuroo barked out a laugh and crossed the room to the mirror. “You and I both know you wouldn’t hesitate to use a sword.”

“True.”

Kuroo paused as he caught sight of his reflection. The first thing that struck him was how he still looked like himself but elevated in a way. The clothes suited his style and his features, but the quality and perfect fit made him seem older and more mature. He no longer felt like a child playing dress-up. It was almost as if his old ragged clothes were holding him back when he had already grown up. 

“Do you not like them?” Daichi asked, his concern snapping Kuroo out of his reverie.

“No, I do! They’re… perfect. I look amazing,” he mused as he twisted to look at himself from multiple angles. Daichi sighed with obvious relief and placed his hand on Kuroo’s back.

“I’m glad. They suit you.”

“Nobody’s going to recognize me.”

“You’re exaggerating, although they may look twice when they spot you in the halls. Did you see the cloak as well?”

“Cloak? Why would I need that?”

“Because it’s getting cold and I don’t want you turning into a block of ice whenever we go traveling.”

“Ugh, you’re planning on going somewhere this winter?”

“Actually, yes. Nothing is official, but Bokuto has _heavily_ hinted that he is to be married within a couple of months and he was hoping I would come.”

Kuroo turned to gaze at Daichi straight on. “He’s really getting married?”

“Yes. You know it’s been his plan for a long time and both he and Akaashi have come to terms with it.”

“I know, it’s just hard to imagine.”

“Hey,” Daichi whispered, reaching his hands up to cup Kuroo’s face. “Their situation isn’t ours. He needs the stability of a marriage and an heir with everything happening in his kingdom. They’re finding a way to make it work.”

“I know, but sooner or later you’ll need to figure out the whole heir situation.”

“I will… _we_ will. We’re in this together, right?” Daichi teased as his fingers slipped down the collar of Kuroo’s shirt and started playing with his buttons. Kuroo chuckled and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Daichi’s.

“Yup, together. What the hell have I gotten myself into?”

“I don’t know, but it is going to be hell for you if I don’t get some food in my stomach.”

Kuroo rushed through the narrow corridor, hoping that by the time he made it to the kitchens there would still be some breakfast left. Although his new clothes fit perfectly, he couldn’t stop himself from making little adjustments here and there whenever someone walked by him and glanced a second time, just like Daichi predicted. It wasn’t like him to be so self-conscious but with how comfortable the clothes were, he was certain it wouldn’t take him long to get used to them.

He was passing through the intersection of a larger hallway when the gentle sound of a harp tickled his ears. He glanced toward the sound and stopped abruptly when he spotted Michimiya hovering in a doorway. Her arms were wrapped around her waist as she gazed inside, her expression clearly troubled.

Kuroo knew he had to hurry but it wasn’t often that Michimiya was to be found with anything but a smile on her face. He quickly joined her at the door, making just enough noise not to startle her when he peeked inside to see what she was looking at. It was no surprise that Kiyoko was inside, her fingers dancing across the strings with expert skill, although she seemed to take no enjoyment from playing. 

“Do you see how pale she looks?” Michimiya whispered without looking away. “And the circles under her eyes; she hasn’t been sleeping well.”

“Even with you beside her? Unless you two have been fighting...”

“Shut up, we haven’t been—” she started, her attention snatched away when she noticed what he was wearing. “Wow! You look great!”

“Shh!” 

They both flinched from the sharp reprimand and gave Kiyoko’s music instructor an apologetic smile as they shuffled out of view. When they were several feet from the door, Michimiya giggled.

“I hate that woman. Did Daichi have these made for you?”

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck as his face grew warm. “Yeah, he gave them to me this morning for my birthday.”

Michimiya’s toothy grin was obnoxious as she leered up at him. “How domestic of him! So, when’s the wedding?”

“Enough. You know that can’t happen.”

Michimiya rolled her eyes. “Yeah right, has there ever been anything to stop Daichi once he sets his mind to it? I guarantee that if he wants to marry you, he’ll find a way.”

“Then we’ll just have to see if he _wants_ to marry me.”

“I thought you were supposed to gain intelligence the older you get. You seem to be regressing.”

“Listen, I have to get our breakfast before Daichi kills me before he ever decides if he wants to marry me. Are you going to tell me what’s wrong with Kiyoko?”

Michimiya’s face hardened again with the change in subject. “I can’t tell you what’s wrong because I don’t know. She hasn’t told me anything, even when she wakes up from her nightmares.”

“Nightmares? I thought she quit having them.”

“For a while, but lately they’ve been cropping up again.”

“That’s not good, especially since they always seem to come true, right?”

Michimiya nodded and bit her lip. 

“Want me to mention it to Daichi? Maybe he can speak with her later.”

“Yes, if you would. If she won’t talk to me, perhaps she’ll tell him.”

Kuroo ruffled Michimiya’s hair and snickered as she hissed and slapped his hand away. He rushed on toward the kitchens to complete his quest to find some breakfast, but he knew the squirming feeling in his stomach had nothing to do with how empty it was. Poor Kiyoko rarely dreamt anything that wasn’t fraught with tragedy or danger and having dreams so frequently again made him certain that something big was looming on the horizon.

“I knew something was off, but I didn’t know it was this. Why wouldn’t she have said anything?”

Kuroo shrugged as he strapped Daichi’s leather armor across his chest. “She never really talked about her nightmares before we found out about her having magic. Perhaps old habits die hard? Or maybe she just doesn’t want anyone else to worry.”

“As if not knowing has stopped us from worrying. Michimiya has no idea what the nightmares were about?” 

“No, just that they seem violent.”

Daichi grimaced and shook his head. “I’ll speak to her as soon as I can. She shouldn’t suffer with this alone.”

“Do you think that maybe she won’t tell us because it has to do with us? Maybe whatever’s happening is our future and she doesn’t want to burden us with it?”

“That could be it, but wouldn’t it prepare us better? Knowing the future?”

“I don’t think it works like that.”

“But maybe—” Daichi began but a swell of voices outside caught both their attention. They rushed to the window and opened it, revealing a view of the castle gates and a long caravan of travelers begging for entrance. There wasn’t much he could tell from such a distance, but Kuroo could easily see that they hardly brought any possessions with them. At most, a sack tossed over a shoulder here and there. 

“I wonder what happened,” Daichi whispered and glanced up at Kuroo. “Come on, let’s go find out.”

They hurried through the castle’s vast hallways and narrow staircases. It was nice running alongside the prince since most of the servants were quick to get out of his way. They finally made it to the grand foyer in front of the castle entrance where several guards kept the masses outside. 

The King was already present with Takeda and Ukai Keishin behind him, speaking with a middle-aged woman. Her dress seemed slightly nicer than most of the people outside but like the others, she was covered in dirt and ash. With her authoritative way of speaking, Kuroo could tell she was a leader of the group, which would also explain why she was inside while everyone else had to wait.

“... most of them are ours but we did join up with the village of Wakutani. They got them as well, your Majesty.”

The King lowered his gaze and sighed, rubbing two fingers against his temple. “Have you heard of any reasons they might be attacking now? Perhaps some travelers wandered through their territory and stirred up some trouble?”

“Haven’t heard any such news, your Majesty. Certainly no one from our village was out making trouble; we keep to ourselves. All I know is that they appear to be making their way here, incinerating every village they come across on the way. I know it’s dangerous bringing our people here, for that reason, but where else would be safer unless we cross the border into another kingdom?”

“No, you were right to bring them here. We’ll provide food and shelter as long as they adhere to our rules. Takeda, can you—”

“Yes! Right this way, Ma’am. Guards, you can let them enter!”

Daichi and Kuroo shared a look of concern before wandering a little closer to the king. He glanced up at their approach, his expression grave and his forehead creased with worry.

“Father? What happened?”

The king opened his mouth to answer but closed it immediately. Instead, he shook his head and turned to Ukai. 

“I want you to fetch your grandfather and bring him here. Tell him we have refugees who need care but more importantly, I need to speak with him _first_ about an urgent matter.”

Ukai raised his eyebrows but didn’t question him as he bowed low. As he straightened, he nodded to Daichi before hurrying off to the court physician’s room. The king ushered Daichi out of the grand foyer of the castle and away from the crowd beginning to shuffle through the doors. Kuroo followed behind but at a distance in case the king wasn’t welcoming his presence. He didn’t seem to care either way as he stopped just inside the hallway Ukai had disappeared down and faced Daichi, his expression more troubled than Kuroo had ever seen.

“Several villages have been attacked and burnt to the ground. Any citizens who survived the ordeal have come here or are still on their way.”

“Attacked? Who has the power to destroy several villages so quickly without us hearing about it?!”

The king glowered, his gaze shifting away pinched his lips tight until they were nearly white. After several moments, he finally muttered, “Dragons.”

Kuroo’s jaw dropped open. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t met a dragon before; there was one trapped in a dungeon of the very castle they were standing in. But other than that, most hadn’t been seen or heard from in over twenty years. Some believed they were all extinct, mainly from King Sawamura’s own hostilities against the species.

“Dragons? Real dragons?”

“Yes, Daichi. They may not live within our kingdom’s borders any longer, but I do assure you they’re real.”

“Why would they attack us?”

“Perhaps they were eradicated from wherever they were in hiding, or they seek vengeance against me. They wouldn’t be the first.”

“How are we supposed to defeat them? Do we know how many there are?”

“There are three, apparently. You will defeat them the same way I did all those years ago, with your sword.”

Kuroo broke out in a cold sweat; the king was sending Daichi to defeat them. It wasn't an army of humans Daichi was up against, it was _dragons_. Beasts that were huge and could fly, releasing fire on anything in their path. Already Kuroo’s mind was spinning with spells he could use to keep Daichi safe, although he was tempted to kidnap him and flee for their lives. Knowing Daichi’s penchant for heroics, Kuroo knew dragging him away from his duty would be impossible, even if he tied him up.

As expected, Daichi’s expression didn’t falter with what his father had said. “I understand. Shall I round up my men?”

The king’s gaze strayed from Daichi, spotting movement further down the hall. “Not just yet. I need to speak to Ukai.”

“What would he know about it? He’s a physician.”

“He knows far more than just medicine, Daichi.”

The king said nothing else, turning to face both the older and younger Ukai as they approached.

“Your Majesty, Keishin told me what happened.”

“Do you know why they would be attacking? Now?”

“It makes no sense to me. They’ve been quiet ever since you eradicated them and would never attack us without any reason. Their numbers are too few to do something so reckless.”

“What do you expect? They’re vicious beasts.”

“They’re not vicious.”

“They’ve attacked several villages already, Ukai! Burned them down and not every person made it out.”

Ukai sighed and held his hands up. “I’m sorry. This situation is unprecedented, and I can’t help but feel that perhaps something else is going on. That someone else is pulling the strings.”

The king’s eyes widened briefly before his face contorted with rage. “Are you saying what I think you are? Do you think that damn wizard is behind this?!”

“No! Not _him._ He wouldn’t do something like this.”

“Then what are you insinuating, Ukai? Spit it out because I have a mind to send some bounty hunters after the fiend to end this once and for all.”

“Doing that could be spelling Karasuno’s doom, your Majesty. Come, we should speak to Nekomata.”

Kuroo gasped softly and earned a sharp look from Ukai. He pinched his lips shut but thankfully the king was too distracted to have heard it. He scratched his chin as he pondered Ukai’s words.

“Would he even know what’s happening? He’s been in my dungeon for decades now.”

“He has the gift of foresight, something not common even in dragons.”

The king scoffed. “If he had this gift, then why didn’t he say anything to me?”

“Have you stepped foot in his domicile once, your Majesty? It’s not as if he could speak directly into your mind.”

_But he can,_ Kuroo thought, remembering long ago on one of his first nights living in the castle. Nekomata’s sly voice speaking his name directly into Kuroo’s head, calling him. A name that only the druids were supposed to know. 

That night, he wandered through the torch-lit halls, following a whisper not heard by his ears until he found the passage to Nekomata’s dungeon. Kuroo couldn’t remember a time when he was more terrified than descending the long, narrow staircase that ended in darkness. His fears didn’t stop him from going, however, somehow knowing that his entire destiny required it. It was there that he met the ancient dragon, Nekomata, and learned of the prophecy about him and Daichi. A prophecy that he didn’t want to believe at first.

“Fine,” the King spoke suddenly, startling Kuroo from his reverie. “You and I will go see him.”

“I think Daichi and Kuroo should accompany us.”

“No. I don’t want Daichi going near him.”

“You are planning on sending Daichi to fight the dragons before they reach the castle, aren’t you? Would you have him go without any knowledge of them whatsoever?”

Kuroo’s mouth fell slack, hearing Ukai speak in such a way to the king. What was even more surprising was how the king didn’t respond with rage as he typically would have done. His lips were pressed tight as he contemplated in silence.

“Keishin, alert Daichi’s men to prepare to move out as soon as we are ready and to prepare for battle. Send another troop as well to assist them. Then, get your men prepared to defend the castle.”

“Yes, your Majesty.”

“Alright.” The king sighed, turning to Daichi and suddenly looking far older than he was. “Let’s go see him.”

It was eerie, following the same path he took over a year ago but this time following the king and Ukai. Daichi followed obediently but seemed to be suffering in his confusion. He was most shocked when Ukai revealed the secret passage to a dungeon he never knew existed.

“Wha—” he began but was silenced when his father shook his head. Daichi waited until his father followed Ukai into the dark tunnel before leaning close to Kuroo. “I never knew this existed. Where does it lead, do you think?”

“To a large dungeon where Nekomata is kept.”

“Who is Nekomata?”

“He’s a dragon; one your father imprisoned years ago.”

Slowly, Daichi turned his gaze up at Kuroo. It was one of his silent expressions that were the most lethal, a dam holding back a rage that was growing in power.

“Kuroo?”

Kuroo gulped and smiled as innocently as he could. “Yes, Sire?”

“How do you know this?”

“I’ve been here before.”

“Ah, and why did you neglect to tell me this information? And before you answer, recall that we decided not to keep any secrets from each other.”

“Yes—” Kuroo began, coughing when his voice came out a little higher pitched than usual, “Yes, I do recall that. Um, the truth is I may have forgotten all about it until now?”

“How can you forget about a dragon being in a secret dungeon?!”

“Daichi!” the king’s voice bellowed, magnified by the echo off stone walls. Daichi stiffened and grabbed Kuroo’s arm, dragging him into the passage and down the stairs. 

“This conversation isn’t over,” Daichi hissed.

“I know, I’m sorry. It happened before you and I were close.”

“When was that?”

“Don’t you remember what it was like in the beginning? When I thought you were just an ass?”

“Right, and I thought you were just an idiot. How wrong we were.”

“Exactly. I had no idea you were a _royal_ ass. Oof!” Kuroo grunted as Daichi’s elbow nearly cracked a hole in his ribs. They both froze as the king and Ukai paused and gave them a scolding look before continuing down the stairs. Daichi gave him a hard look and mouthed _later_ and followed the other two in silence. 

Kuroo felt a prickling against his skin as they stepped into the darkness, detecting the presence of magic that was slightly different from a human’s. They moved further in until the ground came to a stop, dropping off like a cliff with no bottom to be seen. Even with the lack of light, it was easy to tell that the space was immense as a breeze howled eerily beyond their line of sight. No one said anything, concentrating on adjusting their eyes to the darkness.

Daichi’s hand wrapped around Kuroo’s arm and he thought for a moment that he might be afraid. He couldn’t blame him; something like this was entirely out of his element. When Daichi tugged him back and stood in front of him, however, Kuroo rolled his eyes.

“You don’t have to protect me here,” he whispered into Daichi’s ear.

“Why would I take the chance?”

“Just trust me. Nekomata would never hurt you or me.”

“How can you be so certain?”

“I just know. I will tell you about it later.”

Kuroo glanced up to make sure neither the king nor Ukai were watching and quickly brushed his lips against Daichi’s head. In the murky blackness, a sinister chuckle echoed across the roughly hewn stone. 

“Well, well. The king himself has graced me with his presence and has brought along his son! Are you finally presenting him to me to receive my blessings?”

The king’s face twisted with disgust and fury. “We don’t need any blessing from you, beast!” 

Nekomata didn’t sound offended as he laughed harder. Several gusts of wind blasted against them as the shadows shifted beyond the rocky cliff they stood on. Fire burst into existence, spreading in an arc until several torches were ablaze that decorated enormous pillars. The flames reflected in two glassy eyes the size of Kuroo’s head and illuminated a giant mouth full of blade-like fangs.

“It must be important to bring you all the way down here. It’s been so lonely without any visitors,” Nekomata sighed, his eyes shifting slightly toward Kuroo. The glance had barely lasted a second, but Kuroo felt the full force of guilt that he had never bothered to see Nekomata after their first meeting. 

“Trust me, Nekomata, that I wouldn’t be down here unless it was a matter of life and death. Dragons have attacked several of our villages and are on their way here.”

“I see. What would I be able to do about that? It’s not as if we’ve been in contact.”

“Why would they do this, after all this time?”

Nekomata cocked his head, his large grin finally slipping away. “I do not know. For them to attack you in this way would be a declaration of war and it’s unbelievable that they would do such a thing. We do not have the numbers to fight anyone and it has been ages since a new dragon has been born. Our hope is only of survival, not revenge.”

Ukai cleared his throat and stepped forward with no fear present on his face. “Do you think someone has tricked the dragons in any way?”

“We dragons are not easily tricked, but something else is at work here and I doubt the dragons themselves are to blame.”

“Of course, you wouldn’t think dragons are to blame,” the king grumbled.

“Your Majesty, if you would set me free, I could have a talk with them. I’m sure we could work this out peacefully.”

“There’s no way I would set you free. Not for any amount of gold.”

Nekomata sighed forlornly. “I thought as much, but it was worth a try. Then, your only option is the dragon lord, Honda Masamune.”

“I know,” the king said, clenching his jaw, “but I have no idea where he is.”

“That I can help you with. Back up a few steps, if you please.”

They backed up several feet, spread out in a semi-circle to face the dragon. The ground shook beneath their feet as Nekomata stepped off his perch and placed two large claws against the cliff to brace himself. He drew in a deep breath and for a moment, Kuroo thought he might engulf them in flames. Knowing that Nekomata believed the fate of all the kingdoms rested in Daichi’s hands, however, Kuroo knew that he would never harm him.

Instead of fire, Nekomata blew a puff of smoke onto the dusty ground. It bounced off and curled into the air, taking shape of mountains and forests. It was like a map that Kuroo could have stepped into, although doing so would probably stir up the smoke and ruin the entire thing. A river snaked through the forest and peering closer at it, Kuroo realized with a shock that he could pick out the village of Nekoma along the edge of it. It seemed minuscule compared to the rest of it, but it helped give him more context of where the map was. 

“Sorcery,” the king whispered, seething as he shuffled further back.

“Over here,” Nekomata said in a hushed voice, nodding toward an area deep within the forest, a place where the borders of Karasuno merged with Fukurodani and Aoba Johsai. A single lick of flame emerged from the smoke and Kuroo knew without a doubt that’s where the dragon lord whats-his-name was.

“Hmph, he would be so close to our borders, the menace.”

“It is good for our sakes that he is, your Majesty,” Ukai replied, his patience obviously wearing thin.

“I suppose you’re right. I will send a messenger immediately to fetch him.”

“You think that he will come?” Nekomata asked, his tone curious and a touch amused.

“With the threat I’ll be sending along with it, he’d better.”

“I do not think Honda would respond well to a threat. I have a better idea if you would listen.”

“Spit it out, Nekomata.”

The grin stretched wide across Nekomata’s jaws, revealing his full set of fangs that glistened in the torchlight. “Send your son’s servant to fetch him, instead.”

Dread crawled up Kuroo’s skin like ice forming on a freezing lake. For as long as he’d been Daichi’s servant, he has never wandered from his side. Even when Daichi told him to leave, Kuroo found a way to hover nearby to make sure Daichi remained safe. There was no way he could abandon him now when he was about to go up the greatest foe he has ever faced.

“You want me to send Kuroo?” the king asked, glancing at him with an expression full of doubt. “Why?”

“Should you send a knight or a royal messenger, Honda may incinerate him on sight. Kuroo is a servant and unlikely to pose a threat. He has seen the map, so he already knows Honda’s location. He is aware of our entire situation and would save you the trouble of explaining it to someone else. Send the boy now, Your Majesty, before you run out of options completely and there is no longer a kingdom of Karasuno.”

No one said anything, allowing Nekomata’s warning to echo ominously throughout the cavern. Kuroo’s breaths were coming harder as he tried to think up some excuse not to go. 

“He’ll go.”

Kuroo’s heart stopped beating when he heard Daichi speak. There was no room for disagreement in his words and as Kuroo turned toward him, he could see the unmovable strength in Daichi’s expression while facing Nekomata. 

The king sighed and turned toward Daichi as well. “Are you sure he can handle this? No offense, Kuroo, but there may be bandits along the road.”

“He can handle himself and his riding is improving. He can have Kaede saddled quickly and leave as soon as possible.”

“Dai— my Lord, I do believe my place is by your side.”

“Father has a point on that, Kuroo. You do not belong on a battlefield. The sooner you find this Honda-san, the sooner we can stop the dragons. Who knows how many people will die before we fix this?”

Kuroo stared down at Daichi in disbelief. He knew what he was capable with his magic, it didn’t make sense for him to send him away. Kuroo wanted to scream at the top of his lungs about it, but the king was standing only a few feet away. 

Daichi’s gaze never wavered, but his eyes softened a little with understanding. His hand reached out and grasped Kuroo’s arm, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“You have to do this… please,” he whispered. Kuroo opened his mouth but he couldn’t say a word. He wanted to agree, he wanted to argue. He wanted to remind Daichi how much he loved him and that they belonged together, not separate. His chance to say anything, however, was snatched away as Ukai grabbed his other arm.

“They’re right, Kuroo. I’ll go with him, your Majesty, and get him prepared.”

“Good. I’ll leave it to you, Ukai.”

“But—” Kuroo started but was whisked back up the stairs, stumbling as he looked over his shoulder at Daichi.

“Hurry, we don’t have a lot of time.”

“I can’t do this, Ukai-san, I need to stay with him. I need to protect him.”

“The best way to protect Daichi right now is to find a way to stop it. You need to find Honda Masamune.”

“Who the hell is this guy, anyway? What did you mean dragon lord?”

Ukai sighed. “I will tell you when we reach our room. I’ll explain everything as we get you packed.”

Kuroo started to say something else but clamped his mouth shut when Ukai glared at him. As they wound their way through the castle passageways, they were nearly run down by servants running in mayhem. Everyone was making accommodations for the villagers without homes, as well as preparing for the worst if the dragons couldn’t be stopped.

When they finally reached their quarters, Ukai ushered him inside and shut the door. Kuroo expected him to run about the room in a flurry but instead, he stared back at Kuroo with unmasked sympathy.

“Why are you looking at me like that? Shouldn’t we be getting me ready?”

“In a moment, I need to tell you something first. There’s a reason Nekomata wants _you_ to go find the dragon lord and not just any servant. He knows that if there’s anyone in the entire kingdom who can convince him to save us, it’s you.”

“Why? Because I’m a wizard? Should I reveal that to him?”

“It’s not because you’re a wizard… it’s because you’re his son.”

_Son…_

Kuroo blinked at Ukai, wrestling with the word in his mind. He remembers it from long ago when his mother was still alive. It shouldn’t have any context any longer, though. 

_Father…_

Kuroo licked his lips, his heart pounding as the revelation clicked. “No, I— it can’t be, Ukai-san.”

“It’s true. Your father is Honda Masamune, one of the most powerful wizards of this age and the final dragon lord. A role that is always passed on to their children.”

“Ha!” Kuroo laughed savagely, running a hand through his hair. “That’s a joke. I’ve never seen the bastard in my life, he hasn’t given me _anything_. Not love, not attention, not even a name! And now you expect me to leave Daichi’s side, abandoning him to dragons, just to find this guy? No, I’m not doing it.”

“Daichi gave you an order. Are you refusing it?”

Kuroo closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath. He released it in a shudder, allowing his rage to dissipate. There was no refusing Daichi anything.

“No… I’ll go. This has nothing to do with him being my father. I’m going to drag the bastard back to Karasuno if I have to use every spell in my knowledge.”

Ukai sighed and stepped forward, clasping Kuroo’s arms gently. “Perhaps start by asking politely. Come, we need to get you ready.”

“You still haven’t told me what a dragon lord is.”

“The dragon lords date back to ancient times. They were more numerous back then just as dragons were more numerous, and they lived in harmony with each other. They were wizards with the gift to speak a dragon’s language. As you know, older dragons can learn to speak the common tongue, but to speak _their_ tongue is a definite way of having the dragons’ influence. 

They worked as middlemen between royal leaders and dragons and were sworn not to take sides, although they did not always keep that oath. As you know, the gift of magic is not always passed through bloodlines, but it _is_ guaranteed to be passed from a dragon lord. As the son of the last dragon lord, you had no alternative but to be an extremely powerful wizard.”

“Lucky me,” Kuroo mumbled, stuffing a few last-minute items into his bag.

“Kuroo, you have not been told much about your father, but you have been told that he had no choice but to leave you.”

“Everyone has a choice.”

“Not if he wanted to protect you and your mother.”

“She’s dead, in case you haven’t noticed.”

“She got sick, yes, but it was a better death than being burned alive by King Sawamura.”

Kuroo pressed his lips tight, wishing he could deny it. The king looked at him now like he did any other servant, without any interest except that he saved Daichi’s life once. He knew without a doubt how that gaze would change if he knew of his magical gifts. 

“Kuroo, it may hurt your pride to reveal to Honda that you are his son, but it could be what convinces him to save Karasuno. To save Daichi. Consider that when you finally meet him,”

Ukai offered, his tone kind and patient. He tugged Kuroo’s pack closer to him and slipped a few apples and snacks into it.

“Ukai-san… I honestly never thought I would meet my father. I never cared to.”

“I’m sorry, Kuroo. I know this will not be easy and I hate that your meeting with your father must occur in such a way as this. But remember what is at stake if you cannot convince him. If you cannot contain your rage for yourself, contain it at least for Daichi.”

“You fight dirty.”

“I fight smart, and so should you.”

The door burst open, startling them both until they saw that it was Daichi. 

“I’m so glad I caught you. I knew you’d forget your new cloak,” he said as he unfolded it from his arms. He didn’t give Kuroo any chance to protest as he draped it over his back and buckled the straps across his chest. Had it been any other moment, Kuroo would have teased him about being able to dress him, but his mind was too consumed about other matters. 

For one, he was shocked by the soft fur that tickled his cheek and the warmth from the ink-black material.

“Are you nervous?” Daichi asked when Kuroo remained silent.

“No, I’m furious. How could you send me away?”

“Easy. Traveling away from Karasuno, you should be safer.”

“You know what I’m capable of, I can handle it.”

“But no one else does, Kuroo. If you reveal your magic during battle, it will certainly get back to my father. You’re safer going to find this wizard and convincing him to help us.”

“Who would believe I’m a servant in this cloak?! It’s worth more than my life.”

“It’s not, and you don’t need to convince him you’re a servant. You need to convince him that you’re a wizard. He would be safe revealing that to this Honda person, right Ukai-san?”

“It’s not as if he can trust any wizard to keep their mouth shut about it, but he can trust Masamune.”

“ _Masamune_ ,” Kuroo mocked. “You sound like you were great friends.”

“Enough, Kuroo. We were great friends which is a very big reason that I took you on as my apprentice.”

“Hmph.”

“What is he talking about?” Daichi asked as he glanced between him and Ukai.

“This wizard happens to be my father.”

Daichi’s eyes widened. “What?! The father who abandoned you?”

“He didn’t abandon anyone, Daichi,” Ukai said sternly, giving Kuroo a sharp look before he could protest. “He left his pregnant wife behind and told her to change her name back to keep their identity from the king. _Your_ father is the one who drove him out of the kingdom, and it was Masamune’s choice not to drag them with him. It is a hard life to wander alone without a home.”

Daichi seemed shocked as he processed the information. As his gaze drifted back to Kuroo, his dark brown eyes were glassy with threatening tears.

“It’s not your father’s fault that you’ve been without him all these years… it’s my father’s.”

“What?”

“If it wasn’t for my father driving him out, you could have had him all along. Just how many families has he torn apart with this nonsense?” Daichi asked in barely a whisper, shaking his head in horror.

“He could have brought me with him. He’s not without fault.”

“If he had taken you with him into exile, your life would have been completely different. No childhood growing up in Nekoma. Not knowing your grandparents, or Kenma, Yaku, Kai… You wouldn’t have known me.”

Kuroo winced as Daichi clenched his fingers around the straps of his cloak, staring up at him with his big watery eyes. “Ugh, fine. Of course, I’m happy I know you. But I’m still angry.”

“Good. Use your anger to convince him. Use whatever you can, but you _must_ convince him.”

“I will. I have to go. Every second I waste could be another innocent villager’s death and I’ll be damned if I let those dragons take you from me.”

Daichi smiled and lifted himself on his toes. “That’s the spirit,” he whispered and Kuroo could no longer hold himself back. He grabbed Daichi and pulled him in, kissing him with everything he had. He savored the warmth of Daichi’s lips, memorized the exact scent of his skin although he already knew it by heart. It was torture thinking that it could be the last time if he didn’t succeed in his mission.

“I’m not seeing anything,” Ukai murmured as he busied himself around the room, gathering up bandages for the hurt villagers. Daichi chuckled between their lips and pulled back sooner than Kuroo would have liked. 

“I love you. Come back to me quickly, Kuroo.”

“With every ounce of strength and ability that I have, I will race back to your side,” he whispered, bumping his forehead against Daichi’s. “I love you.”


	2. Chapter 2

The fierce wind bit at Kuroo’s exposed skin, Kaede’s quick gait making it harsher than if he had been walking. It wasn’t for pleasure though that he was tearing across an open meadow toward a massive forest filled with thick, knotted trees. With the first frosts already edging in, the forest was devoid of color when a week ago it must have been filled with radiant leaves of crimson, orange, and gold. Now they all decorated the dirt and sparse patches of grass wrinkled into a dull brown. 

Kuroo loved roaming through forests, exploring the homes of peaceful woodland creatures. But this particular one didn’t seem welcoming, and no forest is as enjoyable when Daichi wasn’t by his side. Besides, he had no time to spare; the Dragon Lord was likely deep in the forest and it would take a miracle for him to find him by sundown. 

Even so, he slowed Kaede down as they entered the edges of the forest. He had been fortunate to avoid any hindrances on his journey so far, but the last thing he needed was to be ambushed by thieves. His magic could take care of them in a heartbeat, but he was wearing the king’s colors from head to toe. Word of a messenger of the king using magic would surely get back to his Majesty's ears.

Every hoofbeat and snort from Kaede seemed magnified amongst the barren trees. The only other sounds were the creaking of the stiff branches and the wind brushing through them. Kuroo wasn’t sure if it was the changing season that frightened all the animals away or if it was something else but either way, it gave him an uneasy feeling.

At least Kaede seemed happier with the change of pace. He felt guilty, pushing her so hard when she was supposed to be retired but she was the only horse he trusted underneath him. If he had to do this alone, it was a comfort to have her with him. 

The further they traveled into the lonely woods, the more Kuroo’s thoughts wandered. It was possible that the absence of all the animals was due to the dragons terrorizing the land. As a human, it was impossible to detect the beasts from so far off, but animals were more sensitive. 

A part of him wished he could hide from his problems as well. But even if Daichi’s safety wasn’t riding on the success of this quest, he couldn’t forget the faces of the villagers who had lost their homes and loved ones. Only the most selfish person could turn his back on the problem. He just hoped that his father was as self-sacrificing as Ukai described him. 

His skin was warm underneath his layers of new clothing and the luxurious cloak Daichi had given him, but the reminder of his father spread a layer of ice through his chest. He shivered and urged Kaede to pick up the pace a little bit. Absentmindedly, his gloved fingers reached down and stroked the textured staff that was tied to the saddle. 

There had been no reason to even look at it since their battle at Nekoma. He had hidden it away not only to keep it a secret from everyone who didn’t know he was a wizard but also to avoid the pain that came with every reminder of his father. To think he was going to meet the man in person. He didn’t know what to feel anymore. 

Kaede knickered softly, drawing him out of his dark thoughts. He glanced up and noticed a creek nearby. With a click of his tongue, Kaede pranced toward it, eager for a refreshing drink. 

He hopped out of the saddle to give her back a break as well as she plunged her snout into the water. Scratching one of her favorite spots on her shoulder, he spoke softly to her and watched as her ears flickered back to listen. It was mainly just flattering words, lavishing her with encouragement and telling her what an excellent steed she was. He laughed as she lifted her head and bobbed it up and down, showering the entire area with frigid drops of water.

Giving her a playful pat on the neck, he gathered up the reins before getting back in the saddle when he noticed a presence on the other side of the creek. He froze, gaping at a magnificent stag gazing back at him with a dignified air. It was the first animal he’d seen since entering the forest, and for it to be such a large creature known for its skittishness, he knew it couldn’t be a mere coincidence. 

Keeping the reins loose in his hand, he took a step forward to the edge of the creek bed. The stag cocked its head but didn’t move the rest of his body. After speaking with Nekomata earlier that day, he almost expected the stag to talk as well. It remained silent, however, as it watched Kuroo closely. It gave him the distinct impression that it was studying him.

“Is something wrong? Do you need me for something?” he asked, feeling idiotic as soon as the words left his mouth. To his astonishment, the stag huffed and turned around. It walked a few steps and then stopped, looking over its shoulder. 

Kuroo was in a hurry. He needed to reach his father as soon as possible and Daichi could already be fighting three full-grown dragons. But if there was one thing he knew, such an occurrence as the one he was experiencing should never be ignored. Even if he didn’t know what forces were at work to bring the stag to him, he sensed no malice within it. He just hoped it was worth the cost.

Kaede seemed a little more chipper, having the stag as a companion. She pranced up to it, giving an affectionate nibble to its hindquarters. Personally, Kuroo thought she was being a little forward, but the stag didn’t seem to mind. 

He hadn’t been following the stag long before he started feeling restless. They were moving away from the path he needed to find his father and there were still no other animals to be seen. He looked around and listened intently, searching for any kind of sign of the stag’s purpose in bringing him. It wasn’t until he felt the familiar crackle of magic in the air that he was beginning to understand. 

Everyone’s personal use of magic had a flavor to it, so to speak, and the more familiar you were with it, the easier it was to pick it out in a crowd. The area they were moving into had a myriad of flavors to it, indicating not just the presence of one magical user, but an entire group. Anyone not experienced with magic would be more nervous about an encounter with more than one wizard or witch, but Kuroo knew better. 

Druids made up the bulk of magic users, protected within their families and their fervent desire to live in peace. With Nekoma being on the outskirts of Karasuno on the border of Fukurodani and a vast forest that covered both borders, Kuroo had met many different groups of druids over the years. His mother always sought them out when he was young, asking them to teach him whatever they could during their short visit. Without their kindness, Kuroo might never have learned to control his powers.

Realizing that it was most likely a group of druids nearby, Kuroo was just beginning to relax when he spotted movement along the forest floor. Kaede spotted it as well and froze in her tracks, pawing at the ground as a warning. Kuroo leaned forward and patted her soothingly.

“Shhh, it’s okay, girl. I know it’s a snake, but it won’t hurt you, I promise.”

_If it was made by who I think it was, it might hurt me._

Between his words and the stag giving encouragement noises from where it waited, Kaede calmed down enough to continue. Kuroo watched the snake warily as it coiled up, but it made no move to strike at them. As he expected, the forest was soon writhing with different colored snakes. No matter what prior experience he had with them, they never failed to make his skin crawl. He was thankful that the mass cleared a path for the stag, Kaede was nervous enough as it was.

Up ahead, he spotted a clearing and could finally hear voices blending together. He frowned, hearing a mournful song being sung instead of idle chatter. The air was thick with spells, some to ward away travelers and others Kuroo recognized that were more associated with healing. He was finally starting to piece together the clues and the urgency of the stag to bring him. 

There was a shout of alarm when he was spotted and the stag charged off, disappearing over a thick cluster of bushes. Kuroo cringed as the families began to scream and remembered that he was wearing the King’s colors. Naturally, they would be terrified by his presence. 

He pulled Kaede to a stop, ready to jump down and reveal himself when a wall of flames erupted in front of him. Kaede reared up and he clung to her back, trying to comfort her over the roar of the fire. She came down on all four legs and immediately hopped back to a safer distance. 

Kuroo swore under his breath as he jumped off her back and tied her to a nearby tree branch. Several snakes hissed around her hooves and Kuroo felt his temper rise. He leaned down and hissed back at them, making sure they felt the full pressure of his magic. They flinched and scattered away in the blink of an eye.

_Hmph, serves them right_.

He gave Kaede one last pat and turned back to the fire. Listening to the shouts and arguments happening beyond the flames, he got the impression that whoever started the fire did so against orders. The scent of fear was rampant, however, and his indignance was quickly replaced with guilt. It didn’t sit well with him that there were children in that clearing that thought he was there to turn them into the King or possibly to kill them immediately.

Stepping toward the fire, he held out his hand and whispered a few words. The magic pulsed out of him and the entire ring of fire was extinguished. Through the smoke, he could see the families huddled together and all the arguing suddenly stopped. 

He stepped over the line of singed grass and strode toward the group, his hands reaching up to his hood to slip it back. When one person darted from the group, the tension in his body coiled for a fight, Kuroo narrowed his eyes at him and stopped where he was.

“Get back scum!” the young man seethed, shooting his arm in Kuroo’s direction. With a pulse of light, a snake with emerald-colored scales erupted from the man’s palm. It landed on the grass and slithered straight at Kuroo, its mouth opened wide to bare its lethal fangs. 

Kuroo sighed, irritated by such a hindrance. He watched as the snake came toward him and lifted his fingers. With a sharp snap, the snake erupted in sparks and fried into a curved line of ash. Kuroo smirked as the wizard who conjured the snake stared at it in dismay, resisting the urge to snicker.

“My snake!”

“If he meant that much to you, Daishou, you shouldn’t have sent it to battle a wizard who destroyed your little fire so easily.”

Daishou’s gaze jerked back up to him, rage and confusion contorting his face in an ugly way. “Who the hell are you?!”

Kuroo finally slipped his hood back to reveal his face. Whispers erupted behind Daishou as a few of them recognized him immediately. Kuroo could feel some of the tension dissipate, but many of them were still on their guard. He couldn’t blame them. Wizard or not, he was still wearing the royal colors.

“You…” Daishou hissed, clenching his teeth. “Traitor!”

Kuroo rolled his eyes. “I’m not a traitor.”

“And why should we believe that?!”

“Suguru, that’s enough!” 

Daishou stiffened at the sharp voice and even Kuroo felt the urge to back up a little bit. True, druids were peaceful people, but the leader of Nohebi happened to be a powerful, short-tempered man. Still, he was one Kuroo trusted.

Omizu Kiyoshi emerged from the group, his dark eyebrows furrowed ominously low. Kuroo and Daishou gulped in unison as he joined them, but he turned to Daishou in particular and muttered a few words Kuroo couldn’t hear. Daishou pinched his lips together and looked away as he listened. Finally, he nodded and rejoined the group as they all settled back in their tents and around the fires.

“You certainly know how to make an entrance,” Omizu grumbled as he turned toward him. 

Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not the one who started the fire.”

“No, but you did give us a scare.”

“I know, I’m sorry. I forgot I was wearing this.”

Omizu nodded and came closer, looking him over thoroughly. “It is good to see you again, Kuroo, but why are you dressed like that?”

“I work in Karasuno castle. It’s not what Daishou said, I’m not a traitor. I was first hired as Ukai’s apprentice but now I am also a servant to the Prince. I’m no lackey for the King.”

“I should hope not. You working for Ukai, that makes more sense. He’s a good man and I know he’d look out for you. But the Prince… Kuroo, you’ll have to be very careful.”

“Uh, yeah, about that,” he chuckled nervously and flinched under Omizu’s sharp gaze.

“What is it?”

“The Prince knows about my gift with magic, but it’s okay! He’s not like his father at all, he doesn’t discriminate against those with magic.”

“Neither did the King when he was a young man,” Omizu said, his face grim. “Tragedy has a way of affecting us deeply. It can alter a man to be his own worst nightmare.”

Kuroo shivered at the warning but he shook his head. “Daichi is resilient and wise even though he’s young. He’s seen enough magic for good to know that not every wizard is the same.”

Omizu hummed, considering his words. Slowly, his frown melted away and a soft smile emerged on his lips. 

“I hope you are right. Now come, why are you here?”

“It’s a long story, but I’m on an urgent mission.”

“For the King?”

“Technically, but I’m not doing it for him.”

“I see. What does it have to do with us?”

“It doesn’t,” Kuroo laughed mirthlessly. “I was just taking a break from my journey to let my horse rest when I spotted a stag in the forest. It was the first creature I’ve seen since entering the forest and I sensed it wanted me to follow it.”

“That sounds like the beginning of a foreboding fairy tale,” Omizu chuckled. “But it makes sense. We have noticed the absence of the animals as well. Which is why we were already a little high strung when you arrived, among other reasons…”

Kuroo frowned as his words drifted off. He peered around his old mentor toward the group where most of them sat in silence or spoke in hushed tones.

“Omizu-san, what’s happening? Is someone sick?”

“You could tell?”

“Yes, who is— Oh no, it’s Mika-chan, isn’t it?” he said after picturing the stress that had been all over Daishou’s face. Even as a child, he had always been cool-headed and clever. Reacting so impulsively with that amount of fear wasn’t like him. It had to be more.

Omizu sighed. “Your skills of observation have increased a lot since you were a child, and they were keen back then. Come on,” he said, gesturing for Kuroo to follow. 

As they wound through the pockets of families, it pained Kuroo to see some of the children hide behind their parents as if he were some sort of monster. He couldn’t blame them; he knew the fear all too well. Their parents, on the other hand, comforted their children and offered Kuroo a reassuring smile. It was a relief they didn’t judge him for the clothes he was wearing. If only they knew it was a gift from someone who loved him and not simply a uniform of a tyrant king.

He followed Omizu into a dimly lit tent where Daishou was kneeling next to a cot. He recoiled at their entrance and leaped to his feet, blocking their path to the cot. 

“Why would you bring him in here?!”

“Because he can help, Suguru. Stand aside.”

Daishou flinched from the command but didn’t move as he glared at Kuroo. “Why would we need him? He’s not more powerful than anyone else here and no amount of magic has made the slightest difference.”

Omizu opened his mouth to order him again, but Kuroo put a hand on his arm. He didn’t feel the irritation or rage that he usually did with Daishou, not when he could see Mika lying on the cot with her eyes closed. There was never any doubt in his mind that Daishou adored Mika, loved every facet of her vibrant personality. He was just trying to protect someone he loved, a sentiment he could understand well.

“Daishou,” he said, his soft tone causing Daishou’s eyes to widen. “At Karasuno castle, I am Ukai Ikkei’s apprentice, the court physician himself. I have more skills than just magic and to be honest, there probably isn’t another person within a hundred miles that can help Mika… but I can.”

Daishou gulped as the stiffness in his body melted away, but he remained where he was. Kuroo sighed and lifted his hand, snapping his fingers. Between them, a long snake sparked into existence and immediately slithered around Daishou’s feet. He gasped and scooped him up into his arms, his eyes filling with tears as it lovingly wrapped around his shoulders.

“You didn’t kill him?”

“Nah, I was just keeping him as a lesson to you.”

“What?!”

Kuroo huffed out a laugh and stepped toward him, grasping his arm. “Don’t treat the things you love so frivolously.”

Before Daishou could say anything, Kuroo pushed him gently away and knelt in front of the cot. Behind him, he heard Daishou whisper a _bastard_ under his breath, but it held little heat. After a few quiet words with Omizu, Daishou finally sighed and left the tent.

Kuroo winced as he picked up Mika’s hand which was cold and clammy. She didn’t react to his touch, lost in a restless sleep as she struggled to breathe. He ran through the motions of checking her body for every symptom he could find, trying to remain as objective as he could. 

Daishou wasn’t the only one who loved Mika. Before there was Kiyoko and Michimiya, Kuroo had loved Mika like the sister he never had. Whenever the Nohebi druids visited Nekoma, which was often, he and Mika were thick as thieves, teasing Daishou whenever they had a chance. Naturally, when he picked up on the crush they had on each other, he teased them both ruthlessly but never in front of the other. He knew they would figure it out eventually. From the overwhelming affection he felt emanating from Daishou when he was protecting her, he guessed that they finally had.

“Omizu-san, have you recently visited one of the villages around Karasuno castle?”

“Not too close, but yes.”

“Mika-chan was with you?”

“Of course. She’s the best at haggling with her cute face and sharp tongue. Merchants are usually left with their head spinning.”

Kuroo chuckled. “I could see that. There’s a sickness that’s been going around. Ukai-san and I have seen several cases recently and we’ve had to make a few trips to the villages to inform the town healers how to treat it. I need a… ah!” He spotted a familiar-looking book from underneath the cot and he slipped it out. As he went to open it, he hesitated when his chest clenched with guilt for what he was about to do. It was Mika’s book for sketching, mainly to draw any prophetic visions she had. They were different from Kiyoko’s, more random, vague, and requiring a great amount of deciphering.

“What do you need it for?” Omizu asked when he didn’t say anything else.

“There’s a common flower that grows in the forest. I spotted a lot near here, so it won’t be hard to find.” With a deep breath, he opened the book and flipped past all the pages already filled until he came to a blank one. “I’ll draw a picture with a description of it along with descriptions on how to make the tonic. I wish I could stay and treat her myself, but time is slipping away.”

Omizu handed him a pencil and watched him closely as he scribbled into the book, making it as detailed as he could. “What on earth is your mission, Kuroo? What could possibly be so important that it has you like this?”

Kuroo gulped but continued his work. “Dragons are attacking Karasuno. They’ve already destroyed several villages and are making their way toward the castle.”

Omizu’s breath hitched. “Dragons? That’s impossible.”

“It isn’t.”

“There’s no way they would… you’re going after the Dragon Lord then?”

Kuroo’s pencil stopped suddenly and he finally lifted his gaze to Omizu. “Yeah, you know him?”

“Yes, but he probably won’t help you.”

“You don’t think he would help me?”

He held Omizu’s gaze as if his life depended on it. It was strange what things he took for granted as a child that could become so clear in an instant as an adult. Omizu knew his father just as Ukai knew him. He was always firm with Kuroo when he was growing up, but he never doubted how much he cared. Back then he considered Omizu to be one of the few father figures he had. There was a slight sense of betrayal realizing how much Omizu must have known all along.

“What do you know about him, Kuroo?”

“You think Ukai let me go to him without informing me that he’s my father?” he shot back, lifting an eyebrow.

Omizu winced and nodded. “Ah… I see.”

“And you always knew, didn’t you? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It wasn’t my place. I was a temporary authority figure in your life, but your mother and grandparents never whispered a word about it. Why should I betray their confidence?”

“But instead you betrayed mine?”

“That’s not fair.”

“No… it’s not.” Kuroo sighed and focused back on his drawing. “It doesn’t matter. I will do everything I can to convince him to help. This is bigger than the foolishness of a king and it’s bigger than whatever I’ve suffered without a father. People are dying, Omizu-san… and many more will before the end,” he finished saying in almost a whisper, and they both fell into a tense silence. 

He was almost finished when Mika moaned and muttered unintelligible words in her sleep. Kuroo pinched his lips tight as his breath shuddered painfully. Mika will be alright once Omizu had the tonic made for her. It was Daichi he was worried about more than anything. 

At last, the final instructions were written, and he handed the book to Omizu. “Here, follow this precisely and give it to her immediately. Do not lose this in case anyone else gets sick. I need to leave now.”

Omizu nodded as he looked over the page. “Yes, I’ll see you out.”

Kuroo turned one last time to Mika and wiped her sweaty hair off her forehead. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stay longer, Mika-chan. Feel better and keep Daishou’s ego in check.” He chuckled softly and leaned forward to kiss her brow. It was painful leaving her side but picturing Daichi in the danger he was probably currently in helped his urgency. 

He nodded to several of Daishou’s friends as he passed by, most of them returning it with weak smiles. They were all worried about Mika, but he knew that would be short-lived. She was going to be fine. 

Kaede knickered softly as he approached even though she was surrounded by curious children feeding her apples and stroking her mane. Kuroo snickered and wished that he could leave her be for a while; she deserved to be thoroughly spoiled. He patted a little girl’s head as he took Kaede’s reins and she giggled before scurrying away. Kuroo smiled warmly and touched his cloak.

_They no longer see me as a monster._

He gripped onto the saddle and swung himself into it, wincing from the soreness in his backside. Omizu joined him, giving Kaede a pat on her snout as he gazed up at him. 

“If you follow that path, it will take you through a narrow pass that cuts through a large hill, practically a small mountain. After that, the path ends but follow the creek into a thicker part of the woods and there you will find a man roaming about. A very lonely man, filled with regrets.”

Kuroo gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded. “Thank you, Omizu-san.”

“Good luck, Kuroo. And thank you for your help.” 

Something flickered in Omizu’s expression and Kuroo had the impression that there was something else he wanted to say. Omizu shook his head though and walked back to his family waiting close by. With a shrug, Kuroo turned Kaede away and set out on the path that Omizu had indicated.

_It must not have been important._

It felt strange to enter the silence of the forest once again after the liveliness he experienced with the Nohebi druids. The lack of noise escalated the volume of Kuroo’s own anxious thoughts, and he wished there was some way to drown them out. If only the scenery had been more pleasant or the wind more forgiving. All of it dragged is already suffering mood to a dangerous level. 

His magic was always a little more unpredictable when he was on edge. It had been a long time since he was in such a state. Having Daichi’s stalwart presence by his side over the past couple of years had become a comfort blanket without him even realizing it. As he urged Kaede into the narrow cavern, he felt as if the jagged cliffs rising high above them was the perfect representation of the loneliness growing inside of him. If he didn’t make it to his father soon, he was certain it would swallow him up.

It was easier to breathe once they made it through the passageway, but Kuroo could feel his nerves bubbling up. He wasn’t ready to confront his father. Hell, just that morning he wasn’t even sure if the old man was alive and didn’t have a clue who he was. Him being a lord of dragons or whatever it was, it was a lot of digest. 

He tried passing the time by formulating a speech he would give to his father once they met. It was the situation with the dragons he wanted to convey more than anything, to reach his father’s heart by speaking of the innocent lives being affected. Revealing that he was his son was a last resort.

Kaede shook her head with a playful snort, startling him out of his thoughts. He glanced around and found that they were already following the creek into the darker part of the forest.

“Good girl,” he praised her, reaching down to pat her neck. Frowning, he looked around carefully but there was still no sign of life. The sun was drifting steadily toward the horizon, revealed only by the weak rays of light that made it through the gnarled branches over him. For the first time in Kuroo’s entire life, he felt a little sympathy for his father.

“This is his home,” he muttered to Kaede. “I bet it wouldn’t be so bad if I saw a chipmunk or two.”

The shadows of the forest were growing quickly, and Kuroo was beginning to panic. He would have no choice but to stop soon for camp but doing so without finding his father would be a devastating failure. How could he rest knowing that Daichi would be fighting for his life against beasts that could fly and release flames hotter than Kai’s forge? 

With the stretch of trees around him seeming endless, Kuroo was falling further into despair when Kaede suddenly halted. He peered around her to see if there was something suspicious, perhaps a wayward snake from the Nohebi camp, but he saw nothing. Since Kaede’s head remained up and alert with her ears twitching, Kuroo slid his hand down to his saddle where the staff was tied. 

He gasped when he heard a leaf crunch nearby, his heart pounding in anticipation. Holding his breath, he watched as a man emerged from the shadows, covered in a thick cloak, a pack on his back with a bow attached to it, and a lantern swinging from his hand. He was tall and lanky, obvious even underneath all the layers. Kuroo knew he should have expected that, but it was quite another thing to find the man who passed on most of his physical traits. And yet, the man’s head was covered by a hood.

The man stopped when he noticed Kuroo but didn’t say anything as he cocked his head. Kuroo opened his mouth to speak but his mouth was completely dry, and his voice was nowhere to be found. He was suddenly a child again, scared and on the verge of tears. But this time, he didn’t have his family to hide behind. 

He flinched when the man reached up, half-expecting him to grab his bow. Instead, the man slipped his hood down to reveal his face. It was lightly scarred, and his hair was long and thick, tied back into a ponytail with several braids entwined within it. It was black as ink, just like Kuroo’s. His eyes were the same as well and though the man smiled in amusement as he watched him, it was something that Kuroo didn’t find familiar. After all, he inherited his grin from his mother.

“You look like you’re a long way from home,” the man said, taking a step toward Kuroo and lifting the lantern to bathe him in light.

Kuroo finally took a cleansing breath and nodded. “I am,” he croaked back and coughed into his glove.

The man nodded and looked him over carefully. “Can’t imagine what one of the King’s men would be doing all the way out here.”

“I am not one of the King’s men.”

The man raised his eyebrows. “No? Certainly look like one in those fancy duds.”

“I belong to the Prince, his personal servant. It was the King who sent me though.”

“Ah, thank you for your honesty, young one, but your labor has been in vain. I do not answer to the King.”

Kuroo panicked as the man turned away. “But you will answer to me!” he shouted, swinging a leg off Kaede and landing on his feet. 

The man stopped and turned back. “I’ll do what now? Go home, little pup. I would hate to hurt anyone so young and naive.”

Forcing a breath through his clenched teeth, Kuroo removed his hood. “People are dying. Dragons have invaded Karasuno’s borders and are burning every village they come across. You look like a hunter, but I know who you are. You’re the one person who can save everyone. Now, are you going to tell me again that my labor was in vain? Is that the kind of person you are?”

It wasn’t the exact speech he had memorized. He meant it to sound inspiring, a call to arms like the ones Daichi is so gifted at. It was impossible, however, to mask his hurt and disappointment from his voice. It seeped into every word until they were nearly broken, but at least it melted an ounce of the man’s defiance from his eyes.

He walked closer to Kuroo until he stood right in front of him, eye to eye. “Dragons? That’s impossible.”

“It’s not.”

“There’s no reason for them to attack like this, they’re peaceful.”

“I don’t know anything about dragons, but I do know for a fact that they are burning villages to the ground, killing innocent people, and they won’t stop until they make it to Karasuno castle. It doesn’t sound like the actions of peaceful creatures.”

“They… wouldn’t… do… that,” he replied coldly, punctuating every word. “There has to be another explanation.”

Kuroo shrugged. “Maybe there is, but who has the time to investigate when people are dying? You are Honda Masamune, yes? If you come with me, you’ll get the chance to speak to your dragons and reason with them. But if you don’t, there will be nothing… no one left.”

Honda’s hand tightened on the handle of his lantern, looking around him as if the twigs on the ground held the answer. “I refuse to help the King. He stole everything from me.”

Kuroo’s lips trembled and he pressed them tightly before he did something stupid like crying. “Is there nothing left for you in all of Karasuno, in one of the villages, perhaps? Anything you want to protect?” Kuroo waited until Honda’s eyes were locked with his. “If you do not do something to stop this, there will be _nothing_ left. Do you understand me?”

Honda grimaced and looked away. Kuroo wanted to shout at him, that what he was thinking about was right in front of him. Why couldn’t he just see it and know? 

“They’ll be fine,” Honda whispered, shaking his head. “If it’s Karasuno Castle the dragons want, then they’ll leave the other villages alone once they have it. They’ll be fine,” he reiterated as he turned away.

Kuroo’s entire body was numb. He watched Honda walk away in stunned silence, not believing what he was seeing. It was too much, his nerves already frayed into shambles, and his rage boiled inside.

“Don’t turn your back on me!” he yelled, his voice coming out in a roar. The ground rumbled around them and the air was thick with magical tension. Honda whirled back toward him, his face shocked as he looked around.

“You’re a wizard… _You’re_ a wizard, working for King Sawamura?!”

Kuroo clicked his tongue, his hands clenched at his sides. “He doesn’t know what I am.”

“Why would you risk it? You’re in danger.”

“You think I don’t know that?! I’ve been in danger my entire life since the moment I was born. But you think I’m just going to hide just because I have powers? Slink around in the shadows and cast vengeful spells against the king like some kind of childish prank? I’m a full-grown man with complete control of my powers.”

Kuroo cringed as he said it, knowing that at that moment, the air was crackling around them and one snap of his fingers away from becoming lightning bolts. 

“Except when I’m extremely furious, which I obviously am right now.”

“I can see that. Perhaps you should take a deep breath.”

The last thing Kuroo wanted to do at that moment was to listen to his father who had been absent his entire life. Regardless, he knew the old man was right, so he closed his eyes and filled his lungs with fresh air. He let his breath out slowly and all the magic in the air dissipated as the air slipped past his lips. 

When he opened his eyes, he saw that Honda had come closer and was staring at every part of his face. His gaze was intense, and it made Kuroo uncomfortable to be observed so closely. It felt like Honda was reading his mind, but he couldn’t be that talented, right? Not when he could also talk to dragons.

“Okay, so you don’t hide. But why work at Karasuno Castle?”

“I was hired as Ukai Ikkei’s apprentice.”

Honda’s eyes lit up at the mention of his old friend. “Ah, he’s still alive then?”

Kuroo snorted. “That old man is as lively as ever. He can still throw his full-grown grandson around if he’s being belligerent.”

“Keishin? I haven’t seen him since he was a small lad. Of course, he’s a man now.”

“In charge of Karasuno’s armies.”

“Is he? Well done, not that I approve of him working under Sawamura. And Ukai is a good man to work under, but you also said you belonged to the prince. What did you mean?”

Kuroo’s eyes grew hot before he could stop it. “Within a week of arriving at the castle, I saved Daichi’s life from a witch who wanted revenge. The king decided to reward me by making me the prince’s personal servant on top of my duties as an apprentice court physician.”

Honda scoffed. “He _would_ consider that a reward.”

“It was,” Kuroo whispered. He grinned at Honda’s incredulous expression. “I didn’t think so at first, trust me. There was a lot of tension between us because, unlike most people, I didn’t treat Daichi with velvet gloves. I told him what I thought and there were a few times I ended up in the stocks for it where I was pelted with rotten fruit.”

“That’s to be expected. Speaking that way to royalty, you’re lucky you weren’t killed.”

“It wasn’t long before we became friends and because of my honesty, the prince began to trust me. He’s not like his father at all, he’s—” Kuroo’s breath shuddered as his emotions overpowered him again. He wiped a tear off his cheek only to have more slip down the other one. “Sorry, this is hard because I should be with him. He’s out there right now without my protection while I’m in the middle of nowhere begging you to help us. It feels wrong to be away from his side, do you know what that’s like?”

“I do,” Honda answered without hesitation. “I do, which is why I can’t go back. This is my way of protecting them.”

“Them who? Your family? You think they could ever forgive you knowing you turned your back on them?”

“I’m not—”

“You are, damn it! I swear if you are going to walk away from me one more time, I am going to lose it!” 

Kuroo’s vision blurred with tears as all his defenses crumbled to dust. It was too much to handle in a single day, having the fate of the entire kingdom resting on his shoulders while he confronted his estranged father. All while worrying if Daichi was going to live another day. 

He sobbed openly in front of a man he’d never met before, one who happened to share his blood. His back shuddered as he tried to breathe through it, doing whatever he could to calm down. How could he convince Honda he was a grown man when he was acting like a child?

Kuroo flinched when calloused fingers stroked across his forehead, moving his hair out of his eyes. It startled him enough to pause his tears and blinking away the remnants, he saw Honda’s face close and his eyes welling with tears of his own.

“Tetsurou?”

Kuroo gasped at hearing his name spoken by his father for the first time in his life. He hadn’t expected Honda to guess, but perhaps he said something obvious in his desperation. While blundering in his speechless state, Honda cupped his face and looked him over more thoroughly. 

“It is you, isn’t it?”

By that point, there was no use denying it. He was unable to open his lips, worried he would let out a sob if he tried. Instead, he nodded, hoping that would be enough for Honda to get the point. 

He yelped as he was yanked forward into a crippling hug, the kind of tight embrace that reminded him of Bokuto. But it wasn’t a friend holding him, it was his father. He had dreamed of this moment for as long as he could remember, although it always came with some reluctance. His father was finally there, acknowledging his existence, and yet his body remained stiff in his arms.

“I’m sorry,” Honda whispered in his ear, and Kuroo felt some of the tension in his muscles melt away. “I’m so sorry, son. I was beginning to think I’d die of old age before I ever got to see you with my own eyes.”

“Would it have killed you to come see me just once?”

Honda sighed heavily, his arms gripping even tighter. “No, but it might have killed you. The king has spies everywhere, you know. I couldn’t risk giving you away.”

“You couldn’t have pretended to be a merchant?”

Emitting a sound that was half-sob half-laugh, Honda leaned back and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “I’m not going to lie, I considered it. But if I saw you even once, I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave you again. It was torture the first time. And yet here you are, a grown man and so tall and handsome.”

The tips of Kuroo’s ears tinged with heat at the compliment and he shrugged. “Well, yeah.”

Honda barked out a laugh and ruffled his hand through Kuroo’s hair. “I see you’ve got some of your grandmother’s wit, too. And your grandfather’s skills at chiding others for not acting right. He had no qualms at giving his son-in-law a hard hit on the head if I was being too stubborn.”

“Seems he didn’t hit you hard enough if you still left us,” Kuroo said with a wry smile. 

Honda’s shoulders sagged. “He didn’t hit me at all. He agreed that it was the best thing to do, as did your mother even though… Tetsurou, I will always regret not being with her in her final years. It wasn’t fair that we should have been separated. But—” he said sharply when Kuroo opened his mouth to protest, “it was still the best option. You were everyone’s priority.”

“Gee, thanks. Ouch!” he shouted when Honda brought his fist down hard on his head.

“You turned out alright by the looks of it, even if you have a rotten mouth on you. Come on, it’s late and we’ll need to get some sleep before we leave in the morning.”

“What?” Kuroo gasped, all the reasons he was there rushing back into his mind like a swift kick in the ass from Yaku. “You’re actually going to help?”

“I’ll do no favors for that bastard king,” Honda growled, and Kuroo had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. He’d never heard anyone in the entire kingdom speak about the king in that way, even if they couldn’t stand him. “But a request from my son? Tetsurou, I could never deny you anything. Especially on your birthday,” he added with a wink. “I have a lot of catching up to do.”

Kuroo relaxed completely in his father’s hold, releasing a heavy sigh. He felt a little foolish, refusing to admit his identity as a final result when that’s all it would have taken to convince Honda to help them. An understanding chuckle soothed his ears as cracked lips brushed over his forehead.

“Come along, Tetsurou. We’ll leave before the sun comes up. Time to get some sleep.”

Kuroo winced but nodded as he grabbed Kaede’s reins and followed Honda through the darkness. Even though meeting his father had gone better than he imagined, soothing a cold bitterness that he had buried deep within him, he still didn’t think he’d be able to sleep. How could he when Daichi was far away, struggling to survive.

It was one of those moments when time seemed to stretch out, everything moving around him at a snail’s pace. Seeing the dragons sweeping across the sky, he knew they were easily the largest beasts he had ever seen. Having one hover over them as its claws bit into the facade of a stone wall that had stood for centuries, Daichi felt the weight of his own insignificance.

His eyes scoured over its body, looking for any kind of weakness that could be exploited. He was startled out of his inspection when an array of knives and spears were pelted at the dragon with an uproar of jeers and taunts. Daichi winced as the dragon threw its head around and screeched, the sound cutting straight into his brain. 

“Damn it. Who trained those idiot knights?”

“If you want to be technical, you did.”

“I did not.”

“I mean, you had a hand in it.”

“Hardly. Terushima! Get your men— Retreat!” Daichi shouted instead as the dragon locked eyes with him. Even though he was the one who called for everyone to fall back, Daichi froze in the dragon’s gaze. Its eyes had a strange frosted look to them, not that he’s ever seen a dragon’s eyes before. Perhaps that’s just how they looked. 

His body was wrenched away by a strong set of arms and flung to the side. He was caught by Suga who forced him to duck behind a pile of rubble while pinning him with a furious glare.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“Just looking at its eyes,” Daichi said, flinching as a spray of flames erupted where he had been standing a moment ago. The heat was so intense, it felt like his sweat was turning to vapor.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your romantic moment with the beast that’s trying to kill us.”

“It wasn’t that. Its eyes were weird.”

“Is that going to help us defeat it?”

“I’m not sure. Although, it wouldn’t hurt if we could blind them somehow. Kageyama!” he shouted as he peered around the few people around them. He swore when he saw that Kageyama wasn’t among them. Tsukishima poked his head up, blocking the light from the fire with his hand.

“I think he ducked to the other side, Daichi-san.”

“Do you think _you_ could throw a spear accurately enough to hit one of their eyes?”

“No.”

Daichi groaned in exasperation but luckily Yamaguchi was next to Tsukishima who was glad to punch Tsukishima’s shoulder for him.

“You could try! Would it kill you?”

“In this case, yes.”

The flames stopped suddenly, as did their conversation. 

“Here we go!” Daichi called, getting his footing underneath him and pulling out his sword. Asahi blew on his horn to signal the attack and the rest of them followed Daichi around the heap of stone and brick. 

Daichi staggered as the dragon beat its wings, the erratic wind catching him off-guard. “Archers! Aim for the wings! Everyone else, distract it best you can without getting killed.”

“Inspirational as always,” Suga muttered as Asahi groaned.

“Did you have to say it like that?!”

Asahi’s words were drowned out by Daichi’s yell, soon joined by everyone else’s. Luckily, the other side of the burning town had heard Asahi’s horn as well and poured out from behind buildings and rocks. The dragon snapped its jaws and hissed as it head jerked from side to side. 

Daichi threw himself to the ground and rolled as the dragon’s claw nearly sliced him in half. Instead of leaping back to his feet, he remained low in a crouch as he watched it come back. He gripped his sword tight and aimed it for the base of the claw, slicing across the dragon’s skin. 

The dragon’s screech was alarming, but Daichi grinned as his sword came free the blade coated with dark blood. 

“Nice, Daichi-kun!” Terushima cheered somewhere behind him and Daichi clenched his teeth. He didn’t have time to berate the youngster for calling the prince by such casual terms when the dragon’s claws pulled back and his huge snout whirled toward him. It was too fast for him to leap away and in that brief moment of realizing that it could be his end, he felt ravaged by guilt that he’d be leaving Kuroo behind.

The dragon’s jaws opened, expelling heat and smoke that sizzled in the air. They snapped shut immediately, the sound sharp and startling. Daichi gasped as the dragon shook his head forcefully, trying to dislodge a spear in the corner of its eye. 

“Run, Daichi-san!” Hinata shouted, waking Daichi up from his stupor. He turned on his heel and saw Kageyama reaching for another spear and Hinata aiming his crossbow at the dragon’s head. Daichi didn’t stop until he was past them and shielded himself behind an overturned cart. It wouldn’t provide any protection against dragon fire, but the dragon might not aim at it if he didn’t know he was there. 

Ennoshita followed and ducked beside him, ignoring the trickle of blood coming from underneath his helmet and slipping down his cheek.

“Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about me. Any instructions?”

“We need to protect our sharpshooters. They may be our only chance at exploiting the dragon’s only weaknesses.”

“Which are?”

Daichi shrugged. “Eyes and wings? We need to cripple them as much as we can to give us a fighting chance.”

“Daichi-kun, I’m here! How would you like to use me?” Terushima interrupted, squeezing himself between Daichi and Ennoshita with a sly grin. 

Daichi brought his fist down hard on his head. “I’m your prince, damn it, and be serious! Get your men to surround the dragon as best you can and keep it still and distracted. Maybe then Kageyama can get a better shot. Try not to get killed!”

Terushima grinned and Daichi wondered if he was going to kill the petulant blonde himself to save the dragon some trouble. “As you wish, your Majesty!” he shouted and launched himself over the cart with a battle cry. 

“If he does die, don’t blame yourself.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh, shaking his head. Before he could reply, however, another ear-shattering screech hit them from behind. They looked over their shoulders to see a pale-colored dragon swooping over the remains of the village and heading straight for them. Earlier they had managed to separate all three dragons with the number of troops they had brought from Karasuno castle and the surrounding villages. Daichi had a sinking feeling about what had befallen the soldiers who were taking on that dragon, but there was no time to dwell on it. It would take a miracle for him and his men to survive this, but like hell he was going down without a fight. 

“Archers!” he shouted, launching himself from behind the cart. Terushima already had his men circling around the first dragon, their indomitable energy keeping them on their toes around the dragon’s flailing tail. Narita and Yamaguchi guarded Kageyama with their shields and swords as he lined up another spear. Tsukishima was nearby with Hinata, both with their crossbows and wildly different methods for using them.

Daichi left them to the darker dragon while dozens of archers raced to his side. “Rip his wings to shreds!” he shouted, pointing up at the dragon circling overhead. As soon as the men slid to a stop, they pointed their weapons into the air and released a spray of arrows into the sky. A few missed their mark, blinking off the dragon’s rock-hard scales as if they were mere toothpicks. Fortunately, many plunged into the sinewy skin of the dragon’s wings, some embedded and others cutting through and leaving gaping holes behind. 

“Again! Don’t stop for an instant!” Daichi commanded and another wave of arrows decorated the sky. The dragon was screeching in pain, beating its wings even harder to stay aloft. It craned backward just before the arrows reached it, flying straight up until it disappeared momentarily in a cloud of hovering smoke. Daichi’s muscled seized in alarm, instinctively knowing what was about to happen. 

“It’s coming down fast! Get to cover!” 

The soldiers around him had barely begun to move when the cloud ripped apart, the dragon sailing toward them in a blur. Daichi grabbed Ennoshita’s arm to drag him away even faster, jumping out of the way as a roar of fire erupted at their backs. He rolled through the dirt until he came to a sudden stop with his legs propped straight up against a wall. 

Daichi groaned as he shook his head. In the distance, he thought he could hear his name being called but his brain still felt a little rattled and there was too much noise everywhere. The ground shook underneath him, and he craned his head back to see what had happened. His mouth fell open as he stared straight into the cloudy eyes of the pale dragon, no less intimidating upside down. 

Somewhere to his right was a chorus of shouts, and the dragon’s head whipped in that direction. Daichi blinked as something flashed on the dragon’s ear, a glint of gold reflecting from the surrounding flames. 

_Do dragons wear jewelry?_

“What the hell are you doing lying down?!” Suga shrieked in his face and he was suddenly yanked completely onto his feet. 

“Just taking a break,” Daichi said wryly, wincing from a sudden pain in his shoulder. Suga wrapped Daichi’s arm around his back and ushered him to a distance. “I’m fine, just rattled. The dragon’s wearing an earring.”

“What?! Just how hard did you hit your head?”

“Not that bad, I’m serious!”’

“Daichi, we need to focus.”

“Right,” he said, turning around to gauge the situation. Their forces were currently split between the two dragons, but at least the darker one seemed to be tiring. He winced as it shot its head forward, snatching a lone soldier in its jaws and flinging him into the remnants of a building. There was no way anyone could have survived that. 

Daichi pulled his mind back to focus before he could dwell on it. He needed a plan to take the dragons down before they obliterated his forces completely. If that happened, there would be no stopping them from torching Karasuno Castle to the ground along with everything he cared about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about taking so long on this! Busy busy busy, but I should be able to put out the third and probably final chapter within a couple of weeks. I'm trying to wrap up as many of my WIP's as I can before Nano, except Star Crossed Voyage of course because that's already done and on a regular posting schedule. I'll probably start the next segment in this AU in December, a whole year after it started! It's crazy considering I still have so much more of the story to tell XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is _huge_... I swear I didn't mean to (*/ω＼*)

Just like the previous morning, Kuroo woke up confused. He wasn’t in Daichi’s bed, comfortable and snuggled up to warm muscled skin. It wasn’t his own cot either, or naked on a bed of furs in front of a smoldering fire. Soft footsteps padded around on a creaky wood floor nearby and it took a few minutes of blinking his eyes open and peering through the dimly lit room to remember the events of the day before.

It was both exciting and depressing to realize he was wrapped up in his bedroll on the floor of his father’s humble abode. Humble was giving it too much justice; it was a shack that was barely holding together. Still, it was his first time experiencing a snippet of what he should have had during his childhood, waking up to the smell of his father’s cooking and listening to the nostalgic tune he was softly humming.

“Mom used to sing that.”

“Oh, you’re awake? Good timing, breakfast is ready. Wish I had a table to feed ya from but it’s sometimes cozy eating from inside your warm bedroll. Here you go, son,” Honda said beaming as he handed Kuroo a bowl of hot porridge. “It might not taste as great as your fancy food in the castle, but it’ll hold you over for a time on our journey. Healthy, too. What was it you said? Ah, that song. I learned it from her and never forgot it… it was her favorite,” he sighed, the quiet sound full of bittersweet nostalgia. 

Kuroo chuckled as he stirred the porridge. “It was such a weird song. So much death.”

“Ha! I know, I always felt that way, too. She used to like those melancholy tunes, though, said sad songs were always more beautiful for some strange reason. I never understood it, but somehow it feels right.”

Honda shuffled back into the kitchen to pour another bowl for himself. Kuroo watched him closely as he ate, memorizing every detail about him from his soft murmuring to his distinctive body movements. It didn’t feel right that Honda was almost a stranger to him even though he was his father. That they should look similar yet knew nothing about each other. He wondered if this would be his only chance to know him, to ask him some of the hundreds of questions he had, but at that moment he couldn’t think of any. 

With his own bowl of porridge to eat, Honda plopped down on his raggedy bedroll next to Kuroo, the only bed he’s had in all his years of exile. Honda blew on his porridge and glanced up at Kuroo, his eyes full of questions that he didn’t seem eager to ask. What a pair they made, two brooding idiots.

“This isn’t bad,” Kuroo finally said and Honda relaxed with a huffed laugh.

“Thank you. I’ve improved. Can I ask you something, Tetsurou?”

“Sure, better than eating in silence.”

“What were you doing last night?”

“Sleeping?”

“No, before you fell asleep. I know you were just pretending to sleep but I could feel the magic flowing out of you… powerful magic. I didn’t want to interrupt you if you were in some kind of trance, but after the day you had and your exhaustion, I couldn’t imagine how you were even mustering that amount of power.”

Kuroo shrugged. “I didn’t feel like I was using a lot. Doing _that_ , it’s just become natural to me.”

“But what was it that you were doing?”

“Reaching out and searching for someone. It’s like sensing an individual person, even over a great distance, feeling the light of their presence. It told me that he’s still alive but not much more than that. Without knowing that, I wouldn’t have been able to sleep.”

“Ah, that. I know how to sense the aura of a person right in front of me, but at a distance and seeking out one individual from the many, that’s incredible. Are you sure you were able to pinpoint it that accurately?”

“I’d know him anywhere, no matter the time or space.”

Honda hummed as he took another bite, taking his time as he considered that. Kuroo dug into the food as well, eager to get going as soon as they could. His spoon was scraping the bottom of the bowl when Honda finally cleared his throat.

“Was it your prince you were searching for? Or someone else you’re close to?”

“Yeah, Daichi.”

“You mentioned before he was a good man, different from his father.”

“Vastly different. I mean, they have some things in common, like their looks, their temper, sense of duty and valor and all that shit.”

“Tetsurou…”

Kuroo raised an eyebrow at his father. “You’re living out here all on your own, do you not say _shit_?”

Honda coughed and shrugged his shoulders as he buried his face back into his bowl. “Alright, so what separates the two?”

“Daichi is more logical than his father and can be reasoned with. If there’s something he feels strongly about, he’s not likely to be manipulated, but if he has any doubts about anything, he seeks out the truth. His father tends to be close-minded from the start, especially regarding magic.”

Honda grimaced and rested his bowl on his lap. “That’s just it, Tetsurou. The king… he used to be the voice of pragmatism. Curious and loyal when he was young, resilient as he grew older, and his compassion was great while he was married to the queen. When he lost her, everything changed. Love can be one of the greatest forces on earth, and the most destructive. I hope you remember that, Tetsurou. It’s a hard lesson to learn on your own. The king is a perfect example of that.”

“It’s hard to imagine him like that… hard to imagine Daichi becoming that.”

“Well, if the young prince does his job, marries some random girl from a nearby kingdom, and doesn’t waste time being in love like a fool, we should be alright!”

Kuroo winced at his father’s words, each one punching like a foreboding gust of wind. Ever since they had admitted their feelings for each other, life seemed wonderful and perfect, just as it should always be. But life isn’t one to allow perfection to prosper. It’s fleeting, a glimpse of the truest kind of beauty and then it’s gone, existing only in a heart-wrenching memory.

“Tetsurou, are you okay? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, sorry, I’m just worried. We should hurry.”

Before his father could inquire further, Kuroo slipped out of his bedroll and set the bowl in the washbasin. He poured water into it and scrubbed the bowl and spoon clean, setting it off to the side to dry. After drying his hands on a nearby rag, Kuroo turned around to find his father dressing in warmer clothes for the journey but his gaze seemed locked on Kuroo.

“What is it?”

“You have very fine clothes for being a manservant, even if it is to the prince.”

Kuroo glanced down at his clothes and felt his face warm uncomfortably. “Yeah, Daichi gave me new clothes for my birthday. Warmer ones for winter, as well as my cloak.”

“I’m impressed by his generosity. I doubt any of that was cheap.”

Kuroo avoided his gaze as he knelt to wrap up his bedroll. “He’s very generous.”

“He has a good eye, too. You look very handsome in it.”

“Thanks,” Kuroo laughed softly. He fastened his bedroll to his pack and stood up, reaching for his cloak hanging on the wall. “Are you about ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Wish I had enough food to take with us, but we’ll just have to buy something in one of the villages.”

“It’s fine, I have enough money for both of us.”

“Fancy clothes, pockets full of money, are you sure you’re not the prince and Daichi’s the servant?”

Kuroo laughed, the outburst sounding even louder than usual within the four walls of the tiny shack. “I can’t wait to tell him you said that. Let’s go.”

“Don’t forget this,” Honda said, causing Kuroo to pause before opening the door. He turned around and his breath hitched at seeing his father’s black staff being held out for him.

“That’s yours.”

“This hasn’t been mine in years and it would feel strange to use it again. It already belongs to you, Tetsurou. Please take it.”

Kuroo gazed into his father’s kind eyes before dropping it to the staff. It no longer invoked anger at the sight of it or any bitterness. As he stretched out his hand and stroked his fingers down the engraved scales of the black wood, it hummed with a warm familiarity. He had already used the staff as a tool to save Daichi and his friends, and he will use it again.

“Are you sure?” he asked his father, refusing to grip the staff without receiving confirmation.

Honda smiled. “I’ve never been more sure.”

Kuroo had been relieved beyond words the night before when he discovered that Honda had a small stable, the structure larger and more comfortable than his own shack. He owned one horse that he kept inside, an old gelding that seemed healthy but definitely not in its best years. He was pleased that not only did Kaede have shelter during the night but company as well, albeit elderly company.

“Are you sure that horse can even hold you anymore?” he asked as he tacked up Kaede. 

“Of course, he can. He’s stronger than he looks.”

“Can he go faster than a walk?” 

This time, Honda hesitated. “Um, I’m sure he can. Truthfully, I haven’t set him at a faster pace than a walk in a long time. Haven’t had the need.”

Kuroo groaned. “I wonder if we have enough to buy you a younger horse in the next village. It doesn’t have to be the fastest, but I’d rather you on a horse where I was certain its bones wouldn’t crumble underneath you.”

“I’m tellin’ you he’s fine! Youth these days, all hustle and bustle.”

“Do you forget that the longer we waste time, the more villages will be burned by dragons?”

“I didn’t forget, stop your yapping.”

Kuroo rolled his eyes and hopped up into Kaede’s saddle, fixing his cloak around him. He grimaced as he watched his father mount on his own horse, the gelding swaying a bit under his weight. It was a tense few moments as he settled onto the horse’s back, but the gelding did seem to perk up and straighten itself out. 

“Ready for an adventure, Jun? Hup, hup!”

Jun, the rickety horse apparently, snorted and meandered forward, looking more ready for a leisurely stroll through a gentle meadow rather than an adventure. Kuroo clicked his tongue and Kaede pranced after them, giving a friendly nicker as she easily passed them by. As he heard Jun’s hoofbeats pick up speed behind them, Kuroo smirked. Nothing like a bit of healthy competition, even for a horse.

They kept a steady pace through the forest, not speaking unless Honda was calling out a direction whenever Kuroo came to a split in the path. Kuroo wasn’t certain if their mutual silence was for a lack of things to say or the eerie hush of the forest. Nothing had changed from the day before and all the animals seemed to be hiding.

When the path widened enough that they could ride side-by-side, Kuroo held Kaede back a little to allow them to catch up. 

“The lack of animals,” he started once Honda was next to him, “is it because of the dragons?”

Honda frowned as he looked around at the tree branches above them, all devoid of birds and squirrels. “Not entirely. If a dragon hovered right above us, sure, they’d all scatter. It’s very likely they sensed their presence in the land, but they wouldn’t hide completely like this. 

I’ve been thinking about it since last night and I have a bad feeling about it, Tetsurou. There are many kinds of magic in the world, some beautiful and healing. Those kinds even attract humans and animals, sensing the natural purity of it. Other kinds are dark and sinister… unnatural. When dark magic is at work, things tend to flee or cower from it.”

Kuroo felt sick to his stomach at the thought. “Great, dark magic. When the king finds out, it’s just going to make things worse. It was bad enough when it was just dragons.”

“I don’t know for sure if it’s dark magic that’s affecting them. We’ll just have to see when we get there. If we can break the magic and speak to the dragons, then hopefully the king will not seek vengeance against them. Of course, if a wizard or witch is influencing the dragons...” Honda paused to exhale a long, loud breath, “they’re going to be a force to be reckoned with. Dragons have their own kind of magic and defenses. To influence them in any way would take powerful magic. We must be careful, Tetsurou.”

Kuroo nodded but said nothing else. He was too worried to think of anything else to say. If the dragons weren’t even in their right mind, how could they be reasoned with? He wondered how Daichi was faring against them, if it made them more or less difficult to fight.

He had started the journey with the mindset that the dragons needed to be defeated, but if his father was right, it was no longer so simple. They could be victims as well, being abused for someone else’s vengeance. Kuroo’s jaw clenched with a sudden burst of rage. What kind of a coward existed in the world to use innocent creatures for their own agenda? It was a disgrace, both to humanity and to magic.

“Calm down, son. We don’t know anything for sure yet. Whew, I fear your wrath if I ever did something you didn’t like.”

Kuroo took a deep breath, allowing his anger to dissipate for the moment. “I don’t want you to think I’m a hot-headed kind of person. Usually, it’s the opposite. But I’m already stressed and worried, being separated from Daichi. He’s out there fighting three dragons without any of my protection, and now I find out that it’s possible they’re being controlled by a powerful and vengeful witch or wizard. 

Do I like it that the king has forbidden magic? Do I enjoy the fact that he’s banished every person of magic from his kingdom, including my own father whom I only just met last night? Or how about how I live under the king’s very nose, terrified of what will happen if he ever finds out that I have magic.”

Kuroo had to take another deep breath already, his tirade spiking his stress right back up to max. He opened his eyes and glanced next to him, meeting his father’s concerned gaze. He could have gone on even further, but he sensed his father got the point.

“I understand all that, Tetsurou. What I don’t understand is why do you do it? You could leave the castle and join one of the druid clans. I know Omizu would welcome you into Nohebi. Or you could even run away to Fukurodani, the most welcome place there is for magic-folk. Why live in danger when you could be free?”

“It’s… difficult to say. My reasons for staying have changed over the past couple of years. Before traveling to Karasuno castle to be Ukai’s apprentice, I wanted to remain in Nekoma with my family and friends. The village is so out there, it’s nothing that concerns the king. Trust me, I know,” he laughed mirthlessly, remembering the way the king shrugged off the attacks on the villages from the barbaric thieves. 

“And then I arrived at the castle and I was given a true purpose. Nekomata called me in the middle of the night to give me a prophecy, one that involved me and Daichi.”

“Nekomata did?! What was the prophecy?”

Kuroo hesitated, feeling a strange reluctance to reveal it. He had no reason to distrust his father, not after everything he sacrificed for his safety. It had little to do with trust at all; the prophecy had become a part of who he was. It wove its way through the very fabric of his being until he could no longer separate himself from it. Beyond even his love for Daichi, it was what bonded them together in a way that couldn’t be broken.

“Sorry, I just don’t speak about it often. I think the only one I’ve told the entire thing to was Ukai-san, and that was right after it happened.”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. I understand.”

“No, I do! It’s just… hard. The prophecy wasn’t about me alone. He said that Daichi and I are two sides of the same coin and that when he comes into his power, he will unite all the kingdoms of the land. To do this, I have to be by his side.”

Honda’s eyes were wide as he listened. He said nothing for a time as he considered it, murmuring under his breath. Kuroo left his father to his musing and glanced around them, noticing that the trees were thinner and more spaced from each other. 

Kaede seemed to pick up on his eagerness and trotted a little faster. Beyond the close confines of the forest, he was certain he would be able to breathe easier. And perhaps his father’s horse could move a little faster than a crawl. 

“That’s an amazing prophecy, one full of hope. It certainly changes things.”

“What does it change?”

“Well, I admit I was cynical of your opinion of the young prince. Perhaps it wasn’t fair, judging him based on his father’s actions. Who knows? Your influence might be the key to keeping him from making the same mistakes when he takes over the kingdom.”

“I hope so. It would break my heart to see him go down that dark road. I’d rather see him bathed in the light.”

“I’m sure he will if he’s to achieve such a great destiny. Uniting the kingdoms will not be an easy feat. There are centuries of bitterness between them and the current leaders do nothing to garner understanding.”

“Well, I’ve met the new king of Fukurodani, and I think he’ll be the first to offer an alliance to Daichi once he becomes king as well.”

“You’ve met King Bokuto?! Has my son suddenly become noble that he rubs elbows with princes and kings?”

Kuroo snorted. “If you knew Bokuto, you’d understand. He’s the friendliest bastard that’s ever lived. And potentially the horniest. But he’s a good man and I think he’ll do well.”

“Hmm, more and more hope. That is good. I can see now why it’s so important for you to stay by the prince’s side. Too much is riding on this kind of prophecy, a chance to flip the world on its head and experience true peace for the first time in history.” He glanced over at Kuroo, his eyes looking over him carefully. “Your feelings for the prince run far deeper than what an old dragon prophesied. At least, that’s what it seems like.”

Kuroo shrugged. “If you protect something long enough, eventually it becomes personal.”

“Yes, that’s true. But that’s not all of it, is it? It’s strange, the way you crave to be back by his side.”

“Is it strange? I don’t know, perhaps because you don’t know Daichi personally, it’s hard to understand the kind of loyalty he inspires. His knights would do anything for him, obey every command. Unless they’re acting stupid and not listening, but they do tend to get rowdy.

I never expected to feel that way, especially when I met him. I thought he was a spoiled rich prat, cocky and abusive of his position. Of course, my perspective was mainly created from what I knew of the king. Don’t get me wrong, Daichi _was_ a bit cocky in the beginning, but through my loving teasing, he eventually grew some humility. And I grew a few lumps on my head.”

Kuroo laughed as he went into some of his favorite stories that he’s gathered since he met Daichi. Some before they really knew each other and their partnership was tenuous at best. Other adventures that revealed their deepened bond and reliance on each other. 

It felt cathartic, telling his father about the kind of person Daichi is, the important details that no one knew but himself. So often he felt cheated that he never had the chance to introduce Daichi to his mother or tell her that he finally met that one person that means the world to him. Telling his father instead, it almost felt like she was listening in from whatever afterlife she was dwelling in.

He was still talking his father’s ear off by the time they spotted the first village on their journey. They had left his father’s home before the sun had even risen, but now it was steadily crawling to the highest point in the sky. Kuroo squinted and raised himself up as high as he could in the stirrups. It was a relief to see merchants coming and going at a leisurely pace and farmers working their land on the outskirts of the village. 

“Tetsurou, can I ask you something?”

“You’ve already asked me that and I said yes.”

“Right, well, that wasn’t a very personal question.”

“You can ask, doesn’t mean I’ll answer.”

“Fair enough,” Honda chuckled although he still seemed apprehensive about asking. For a moment, he said nothing, waiting until they had traveled past a farmer in his field and he was long out of earshot. “Are you in love with the prince?”

Kuroo flinched at the question, his heart beating frantically. It was dangerous to admit the truth and he had no idea how his father would react. But to deny it? It didn’t bode well to lie to his father’s face the day after meeting him.

“Yes… I am. How did you know?”

“Well, I’d like to say it’s my fatherly sensibilities, but I hardly qualify for that. It’s more my age and experience, I think. I’ve observed many people in love, it pours out of them whether they like it or not. Since we met yesterday, you have been stressed and angry, but when you speak of Daichi and the things you’ve done together, you’re entirely different. Your eyes are dancing, you can’t stop smiling, your cheeks are bright—"

“Okay, I get it!” Kuroo snapped, looking away as he felt his cheeks grow hotter and most likely brighter. “So, are you going to lecture me? Tell me how difficult I have it, being in love with a prince whose father is a magic-discriminating lunatic?”

“No, I’m not. I am worried about you, of course. Love isn’t easy to begin with. Being in love with a prince? It’s not the most hopeful of circumstances. But you’re a clever young man and I’m sure you’re already aware of all the difficulties ahead. It makes it hard when you cannot separate yourself from him, otherwise, you’d be jeopardizing the prophecy. What do you plan to do about it?”

“Do about what?”

“How are you going to deal with being in love with him when he goes and marries some lady or princess?”

Kuroo gulped down the lump in his throat. “He promised me that he wouldn’t.”

They were nearing the village, the lively chatter from the marketplace reaching their ears. At Kuroo’s soft reply, however, Honda pulled his horse to a dead stop and turned in his saddle to stare at him.

“He promised you?! He knows of your feelings then? He’s not toying with you, is he? Royals love to mess around with their servants.”

“No! He would never be the type to do that, I know for certain. It may sound naive to you when I say this, but I know he loves me back. I don’t know how he plans to spend the rest of his life with only me and no wife, but he promised me he would figure it out. And if you knew anything about Sawamura Daichi, you’d know that it would take an inevitable situation for him to go back on his word.”

Honda’s frown melted away as he sighed. “I see, so you acknowledge that you two might not have a choice.”

“I’m not foolish enough to believe that we as humans get to keep what we treasure, that we can live happily ever after. We may, and I hope we will, but there’s no telling what can happen in the future. Unless you’re some damn seer, but when do they ever see something positive in their visions?”

Honda chuckled and urged his horse forward. He reached his hand out to give Kuroo’s arm a quick squeeze. 

“At least Nekomata’s prophecy was positive. And because of it, it’s necessary that you at least remain with Daichi.”

“I suppose so.”

Kuroo followed his father as they entered the village and the tension in the air was enough to distract him from their uncomfortable conversation. There were still people wandering around, working and going to their homes, but they were frantic about it. Their footsteps were hurried, and fear was emanating from their eyes. 

“They know they’re coming,” Kuroo whispered to his father, “if Daichi fails to defeat them.”

“We’ll hurry, Tetsurou. It won’t come to that.”

“I hope you’re right.”

“Come, let’s grab some food and move on our way. Jun’s really invigorated now, so I think we can pick up the pace.”

Kuroo snorted as he glanced down the gelding’s knobby knees. “Are you sure he’s not just shaky from your weight?”

“Hush, I bet I weigh less than you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” he squawked, opening his cloak to make sure there was no sudden fat appearing in his stomach.

Honda laughed. “I meant those muscles of yours; those aren’t light!”

“Oh, well, it’s nothing compared to a _knight_.”

“But compared to the rest of the world, it’s mighty impressive. Does that prince train with you, too?”

“Uh… no. All this muscle I’ve gained is mainly from carrying his shit around.” If there was one thing that hasn’t changed since progressing their relationship, it was his official duty as Daichi’s pack mule.

“You are his servant, so it makes sense. There’s a food stand over there, let’s give you some food to feed those muscles.”

“You’re making too big a deal of this.”

“You haven’t met many witches and wizards. We’re more of a scholarly lot who prefer books to physical toil.”

“So, lazy?”

“Watch that tongue, boy. Where would you be if you had no one to teach you?”

Kuroo winced as the vision of Kiyoko entered his mind, trapped between fear of her untamed power and the king discovering it. He’s been able to teach her some things and Ukai as well whenever they stole a moment alone with her, but it wasn’t nearly the kind of training she needed. And she was still suffering from her terrible nightmares.

They hit a stroke of good luck at the food stall, the merchant anxious to pack up shop and gave them twice the amount of food they paid for. Some of it they packaged up for later and the rest they ate what they could while riding out of town, anxious to get moving. He was sure the food was delicious, but it tasted bland with all his worries plaguing his thoughts. He needed to reach Daichi as soon as possible.

For a long while, they rode in silence. Most of the roads were deserted, but they passed one caravan of villagers fleeing the remnants of their town. Kuroo stopped one man to inquire which village it was.

“Johzenji, my Lord. Although it’s just a pile of ash now.”

“But the prince and his knights, didn’t they go there to protect it?!” Kuroo’s voice trembled from his shuddering breaths, but he didn’t care. 

The man sighed and shrugged his shoulders. “They came before the dragons and helped us escape to the safety of the woods until they were able to defeat them. Unfortunately, they couldn’t, although we could see they gave the dragons a good fight. Many of the knights lost their lives and the dragons moved on in the direction of Karasuno Castle. The prince and whatever knights he has left chased after them, desperate to keep the dragons from reaching the castle. That’s all I can tell you, I’m afraid. That, and they were able to keep all the villagers from Johzenji alive, bless ‘em.”

Kuroo gulped down the lump in his throat and nodded. “Thank you very much. I am sorry about your home.”

“We’ll figure it out. We have our lives and for that, we’re thankful. Be well!”

Kuroo urged Kaede on and his father quickly caught up to him, his face etched with worry. He said nothing at first, not until they had completely past the caravan of homeless villagers, searching for a place to take shelter.

“I know you’ve got a lot on your mind right now…” he started, hesitating to say more as he bit his lip.

“Go ahead. I could use the distraction right now.”

“When we get there, I don’t know what’s going to happen. But if we both make it out, I hope we’ll find a way to keep seeing each other. My whole purpose of staying away was to keep you safe but I see now that it’s no longer an issue. Of course, I know your duty is to Daichi and you can’t be away from him, but perhaps we’ll figure out a way to correspond and I can meet you somewhere.

There are two main reasons for it. The first, and the most important one is that I want to know you and spend time with you. The loneliness is about killing me and I’ve failed you as a father for enough years. I’m sick of it. The other reason is that I need to teach you about your birthright.”

“My birthright?”

“Yes. I am a dragon lord, and that same birthright has been passed onto you. If anything happens to me, it’ll be up to you to be a proper representative for the dragons and to take care of them.”

If he had found out several days ago that he had special powers that allowed him to communicate with dragons, Kuroo would have been amazed. He would have laughed and bragged about it to Daichi’s face until he earned himself a punch in the stomach. But knowing that Daichi could be potentially killed by one of the dragons severely lessened the excitement. In fact, it made him sick.

“Tetsurou, whatever is happening with the dragons right now is not their fault. They would never do this of their own volition, and you need to separate them from their current actions. If someone was moving your body against your will like a puppet on strings, would you be to blame?”

“You’re right. It’s just— we don’t even know yet what’s really happening.”

“Well, considering I’m the only person in the entire kingdom who’s actually talked to a dragon, I’d say I know that they wouldn’t do something like this!”

“That’s not true, I’ve talked to Nekomata.”

“He doesn’t count, he can talk to anyone.”

Kuroo sighed, his emotions at war with each other. He despised any person or creature that would destroy so many people’s lives, but he knew his father was right. If the dragons were being controlled, then that would make them victims as well. It was the person behind it all that they needed to find and bring them to justice before they hurt anyone else.

“Fine, I’ll learn whatever you have to teach me. Not just the talking bit, but I want to know more about them and the world.” He met Honda’s gaze and managed a small smile. “I’d like to know you more too. Actually, if we make it through this, I have the feeling that we won’t have a choice in the matter. Daichi will probably arrange for us to spend a lot of time together behind his father’s back.”

“He would? Why?”

“Because he cares about me,” he replied as a soft smile emerged on his lips. 

Honda smiled back and nodded but didn’t respond. Neither of them said anything more about it as they urged their horses a little faster. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, but both their minds were occupied with what they had to accomplish.

Kuroo was worried about the mess they’d find when they reached the dragons. If his father was wrong and the dragons were there of their own volition, he wondered which side his father would have to take. Would he defend the humans and help fight the dragons back? Or would he side against his own kind because of his duty to the dragons? The more he thought about it, the more Kuroo did hope that they were being controlled. In some ways, it was more complicated, but at least then he wouldn’t have to choose sides.

They didn’t make any more stops along the road, not even as they passed by a few smaller villages. These ones were closer to Karasuno castle and the word must have reached them sooner than the last town as all the buildings were boarded up and the streets were devoid of people. Finally, they reached the point in the road that cut to the left, veering around the vast forest surrounding Karasuno Castle. 

Kuroo shared a look with his father and receiving his nod of approval, they stepped off the path and entered the woods. It was a straight shot to the castle but only if you knew your way. Although Kuroo didn’t have the keenest sense of direction, Daichi had dragged him all over the forest for almost two years. He knew the trees and natural paths of the forest like the back of his hand. 

It was one thing, seeing the other forests devoid of animals. Not finding any in a forest he was so familiar with was far more disconcerting. It was as if he was wandering through a nightmare, his only comfort was the sound of Jun’s hoofbeats behind him as he carried his father. He wished they were there under different circumstances, enjoying a leisurely ride where he had the time to regale his father with more stories about his adventures with Daichi or a funny story about his childhood in Nekoma. 

A hair-raising shriek swept through the trees, the power of it diminished by distance. It turned Kuroo’s blood cold, his worst fears imagined. The dragons have already made it to Karasuno. He had planned on traveling right by the castle toward the next town after that, which should have been the dragons’ next target. Either that town was already decimated, or they changed their minds and decided to hit the ultimate target before they were put down by Karasuno’s knights. 

“Tetsurou, we need to hurry,” Honda whispered, reaching out to grasp Kuroo’s arm. 

Kuroo flinched and blinked rapidly, looking around the forest to see that he had pulled Kaede to a stop when he heard the shriek. “I’m sorry. Let’s go.”

“Are you alright?”

“I didn’t expect them to be so close to the castle already. Can Jun go any faster?”

“He can for a short distance.” Honda clicked his tongue and murmured some encouraging words, and Jun tossed his head eagerly. “Don’t fear, Tetsurou. I don’t think they’ve made it to the castle yet. From that cry, I’d say they’re in the fields outside of the city.”

“Good. Come on, Kaede. We can still make it.”

Kaede released a nicker and Kuroo could feel the tension in her muscles. She used to be Daichi’s own mount, so she knew when she was approaching a battle and the thought didn’t frighten her one bit. Her bravery and eagerness to meet a challenge reminded him so much of Daichi that it made his chest ache. 

He was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of strange breathing. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Honda, drawing in deep breaths and releasing them out at a tempo.

“What are you doing?”

“Preparing to call them. They should hear me, even at this distance. It requires a great deal of air to speak their tongue. Keep hold of your horse, she won’t be used to this.”

Kuroo tightened his grip on the reins and patted Kaede’s next soothingly, keeping her at a quick pace. He listened as his father’s breaths emitted a low groan with it, building up in volume until he took a deep breath and held it. Kuroo glanced back over his shoulder, captivated by what Honda was about to do.

Throwing back his head, Honda projected his voice toward the sky. It was startling, hearing his voice come out like a roar and much louder than a human can typically yell. It wasn’t just a roar, however; varying tones rounded the violent, guttural sounds coming from his father’s vocal cords. 

Kaede snorted to bring his attention back to where they were headed, but Kuroo couldn’t stop thinking about the powers available to a dragon lord. He had no doubt that his father was a very capable, perhaps even powerful, wizard, but his demeanor was so unassuming that he didn’t even consider the abilities associated with his inheritance. The thought that sent a shiver through Kuroo’s body was the knowledge that he had the ability as well. 

_I can’t wait to wake up Daichi one morning roaring like a dragon… Nah, I’d probably get stabbed._

“It’s not working,” Honda spoke in his normal voice although it was hoarse from the dragon talk. “It confirms my suspicions, Tetsurou. They’re being controlled.”

“Are you sure they’re just not ignoring you? How long has it been since you’ve spoken to them?”

“A dragon can never resist the call of a dragon lord no more than the moon can resist the pull of the Earth.”

“Then it is a spell. Do you think you can break it?”

“I don’t know, there are several mind control spells that they could have used. I broke several of them back in the day, but the words are a bit rusty.”

Kuroo glanced up at the sky as clouds of smoke blocked their view of the sun. He cringed as he heard another shriek, this time more furious than before and he could just make out the sounds of battle in the distance. 

“You better remember them quick. I won’t allow them to hurt anyone else.”

“What are you planning to do? Tetsurou?”

Kuroo didn’t answer but urged Kaede even faster. He didn’t have any plan, not when he couldn’t even see what was happening in the fields around Karasuno. His heart was racing faster the closer they drew, his mind whirling with any kind of spell that could help. He didn’t want to think about what could happen if his father couldn’t remember how to break the control on the dragons. 

A sickening feeling was growing in his stomach that, whatever he decided to do, it came down to a simple choice of either protecting Daichi or the dragons. There was obviously no contest. Who cared if he was born with the ability and duty to speak to dragons? He only found out about it the day before. Saving Daichi was the only way to assure peace between all the kingdoms, not to mention that he loved him more than anyone in the world. If only that didn’t mean severing the relationship between him and his father when they had only just met. Life was certainly cruel in that way.

At last, the trees thinned out and they raced for the edge of the forest. Kuroo could no longer hear his father’s heavy breaths or the hoofbeats of their horses. The air was thick with the cacophony of battle, shouts and screams of the knights as they fought and evaded the dragons. The rush of wind was immense every time a dragon beat their wings and the roar of the flames pouring from their jaws was as intense as heat. 

As they burst out of the forest, Kuroo still couldn’t see what was happening, his view blocked by a hill. They could have gone around it and entered the field of battle, but he urged Kaede up it instead, knowing that the top of the hill ended in a sheer cliff. There have been many times that he sat at the top of that particular hill with Daichi, eating a picnic after a long morning of hunting. It gave a perfect view of the city and the fields surrounding it. He needed the widest perspective he could find to know what was really happening. 

They weren’t even at the top yet when Kuroo pulled Kaede to a stop and jumped out of the saddle. Before shooing her away, he tore at the straps holding the staff to the saddle and pulled it free. His father was already rushing past on foot, desperate to see what was happening.

“Oh God, no… They’ve been nearly ripped to shreds.”

The break in his voice gnawed at Kuroo’s conscience but he couldn’t be swayed from his resolve to protect Daichi at all costs. As he joined his father’s side, however, his chest clenched painfully at the sight of them. Besides Nekomata, he’d never seen a dragon before, but he could tell the beasts were exhausted. Every beat of their wings was all they could do to stay in the air, yet they didn’t waver from attacking the soldiers spread out everywhere. 

Knights from all over the kingdom have come to defend the castle, fighting with their prince in separate groups. They seemed to be keeping their formations as best they could, fighting three different dragons that could fly anywhere they wanted to. But even in their numbers, Kuroo could see many dead and injured littering the fields. 

“Can you feel it, Tetsurou? Dragons of their own kind of magic, powerful and pure. There is so much discordance coming from them, their auras are all wrong. We have to set them free.”

“Have you remembered the spell?”

Honda licked his lips, refusing to meet Kuroo’s gaze. “I have some of the words. I’ll get the rest in a moment.”

Kuroo’s breath shuddered as he gazed back out, his focus channeling toward one individual out of the hundreds. With just his naked eye, he wasn’t certain he could have picked Daichi out but his magic allowed him to see. He was in the center of a large group of knights, bleeding and bruised but still alive for the moment. Kuroo cringed, feeling his pain and exhaustion even at that distance.

He flinched as his father called out to the dragons one more time, one last attempt before they try any spells. Kuroo watched as all three of the dragons seemed to react to Honda’s voice, the slightest twitch of their ears and a painful groan rattling through their throats. None of them veered from their path or stopped their attack on the knights.

“Damn it! Damn the bastard who did this to them.”

“We have to do something. This can’t go on!”

“I’m thinking, I’m thinking… It’s hard to tell but I think it’s a spell where they have something on their bodies that keeps the connection to the mind controller.”

Kuroo peeled his eyes, looking for some kind of item on the dragons’ bodies that didn’t belong there. Whatever it was had to be small.

“I can’t see anything. Do we need to get closer?”

“No, we don’t need to break the item. I just need to focus and say the words. I’ll need some of your power to do it.”

“Have all of it, just do something!”

“Stop yelling, I’m trying to remember!”

Kuroo wasn’t even watching the battle, his eyes pinned on his father, but he felt something terrible occurring behind him. The feeling crawled up his skin like ice and he turned around in horror. One of the dragons kicked off from the ground where it had been fighting against Daichi’s squad of knights, evading them before they could surround it. 

Instead of flying away from danger, it hovered over them, its gaze set on the center of the group where Daichi was positioned. He shouted for a retreat, but he was surrounded by his men and they could hardly hear him over the wind from the dragon’s wings. The dragon’s belly inflated with a deep breath, the skin beneath its scales glowing from the fire within. 

“Tetsurou? Don’t do something stupid.”

“Do you know the words?”

“I have most of them, just give me a moment.”

“We don’t have a moment,” Kuroo said softly, his hands gripping his staff. He took a deep breath as he drew in all the magic he could until it raged inside him, coiled for release. 

“Tetsurou! You cannot hurt the dragons. We are their kindred, their defender! It is against our sacred duty.”

“ _Your_ sacred duty!” Kuroo corrected, turning his head toward his father. Honda startled, no doubt by his eyes emanating the glow of magic as embers radiate heat. “There is no duty greater than protecting Daichi, and I will do _anything_ to keep him safe.”

Kuroo’s heart shattered as he watched his father’s face crumble. There was no disappointment in his gaze, no rage as he would have expected. There was only grief.

He turned away and took a step closer to the cliff, raising his staff. The air thickened and crackled around him, gathering even more magic than before. He clenched his teeth, trying to control the amount of power drawn into him. The dragon hovering above Daichi dropped its head and opened its mouth wide.

_How can I kill it?_

Kuroo thought, but he knew no spells to kill. He was never taught offensive spells such as that, and it was against his nature to kill anything.

_How can I hurt it? Keep it from killing Daichi?_

Again, no spells came to his mind as his skin began to burn from the magic clawing to get out. 

_How can I save him?_

Kuroo gasped, his eyes widening as a stream of flames erupted from the dragon’s jaws. He shouted the words and his magic burst out of him. It formed a beacon of blue light that stretched across the distance in less than a heartbeat. The dragon fire stopped abruptly, blocked by an invisible dome of magic that protected Daichi and his men. 

A roar of cheers rose up from the knights as they scattered, but Kuroo couldn’t hear them. He ignored the knights, the dragons, even his own magic. Across the expanse, he could see Daichi gazing up at his protective dome with a smile rising on his lips.

_He knows I’m here._

As a flurry of arrows dotted the sky and sailed toward the dragon, it closed its mouth and veered out of harm’s way. Nothing had really changed; Daichi was still in danger and so were the dragons. Even then, a calm had settled within Kuroo, a confidence that no one controlled that battlefield but him.

“Well, old man? Have you remembered the words yet?” he asked, turning back to his father. 

For a moment, Honda didn’t answer, his mouth hanging slack. When Kuroo raised his eyebrows and snapped his fingers in front of his face, letting off a spark of energy as he did so. Honda snapped out of his stupor and shook his head.

“I— Yes, I think I have. The amount of power you just used… hardly anything is strong enough to stop dragon fire. Do you even have anything left?”

Kuroo lifted the staff for his father to take hold of. Honda reached out and gasped before his fingers even grazed the glossy black wood. He gulped and grabbed hold of it, his body shuddering as he felt for himself how much magic Kuroo still possessed.

“Tetsurou, that can’t be healthy.”

“Later. We need to break the spell.”

“Yes,” Honda whispered. He closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath, and Kuroo could feel the magic flow from his body. It was almost intrusive, having someone take his power from him. A small itch fought against it, wanting to hoard all the power but Kuroo ignored it completely. He opened himself up, giving his father full access. If it meant saving Daichi and the dragons, he’d allow himself to be emptied of all the magic he possessed.

Honda raised his hand and shouted the words, a counter spell that Kuroo had never heard. Some of the words sounded familiar, echoes of other spells he’d memorized long ago. When he was finished with the phrase, Honda didn’t stop. He repeated them harder and louder every time as the dragons screamed and flailed in the sky.

Kuroo pressed his hand to his chest where it throbbed painfully at the sound of their cries. It was their true voices, calling out to them for help, and he felt it deep in his soul. He opened his mouth to shout back at them, offer his comfort, but the words caught in his throat. They were words he felt but didn’t know how to speak. Not yet…

One of the dragons, a dark maroon one, plummeted to the ground, no longer able to maintain flight. It landed hard onto the ground and writhed in the dirt, shaking its head to rid the darkness from its mind. Knights swarmed around the dragon with their weapons in the air, ready to defeat the beast they’d been fighting for over a day. Kuroo stretched out his hand not gripping the staff and created another barrier, this one weaker but plenty strong enough to protect the dragon from its attackers. If it had been any other day or situation, Kuroo would have laughed at seeing the men run into an invisible wall and fall back on their asses. He would have if his father hadn’t been fighting so hard against the spell.

A ringing sound reverberated in the air, the kind of tone that instantly gave one a splitting headache, and it was steadily growing in volume. Kuroo growled in his throat, knowing that it was the other person’s magic fighting back. He glanced next to him, seeing tears flowing from Honda’s eyes as he carried on with the counter spell. His voice was beginning to tremble.

Kuroo’s hand clenched tighter on the staff until his fingers were white. Honda gasped as fresh power flowed into him and turned toward Kuroo in alarm.

“Take it all, you can fight them. We can’t let them win!”

Honda smiled, his eyes like fire as he accepted Kuroo’s magic. “Yes… we’ll take that bastard down together.”

He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed the words. It wasn’t the language of the dragons, but it held the same amount of power, a roar of a spell that shattered the piercing ring until it no longer existed. Kuroo and Honda exhaled together, opening their eyes to see that all the chaos on the battlefield had stilled.

Once the dragons had flown up above the clouds of smoke, the knights looked around in confusion. Several scattered shouts from the commanders snapped them out of it and slowly they converged together to assess the damage. Many kept glancing up, ready for one of the dragons to suddenly come back down and attack.

Kuroo knew that they wouldn’t. The spell was properly broken, and their minds were free. Not only that, but he could sense them approaching him and his father at a great speed. Even though he expected them, he still gasped as they appeared, their massive bodies sinking beneath the wisps of smoke. He could hardly believe anyone survived, fighting against such giant and dangerous beasts.

His heart broke all over again as they settled on the ground in front of the cliff, seeing the blood oozing from between their scales and their wings so shredded that he couldn’t believe they could still fly. Beside him, Honda stifled a sob as he walked to the edge of the cliff, gazing at each one of the dragons in turn. 

“My friends… I am so sorry. Who did this to you?”

The pale-colored dragon raised its head close to where they were standing and Kuroo was startled by the vibrant clarity in its eyes. They were glimmering with variations of violet hues, looking like a giant amethyst glossed to a shine. As its gaze passed over Kuroo for a moment, he nearly lost himself in the fathomless depths of it.

The dragon turned back to Honda and sighed, the breath rattling ominously in its throat. “I wish I could tell you, my dear friend. We remember every moment while being controlled by that demon, the horrible things he made us do. He took control of us as we slept in our caves, so we never saw his face. All I know is his voice haunting my mind.”

As she spoke, Kuroo caught a glint of something further back on her head. “Is that an earring?” he asked, taking a step closer to see.

Honda craned his head to see and hummed. “It is, they all have it. Was that how they were controlling you, Tsubasa?”

“I don’t know. Can you remove them?”

“I’m not sure we have the time,” Honda muttered as a horn blasted across the battlefield. “I do not think they can hurt you now. The magic has been destroyed.”

Tsubasa, the pale dragon, sighed and shook her head. “Thank you for freeing us. I’m certain we would have been killed soon if you had not shown up.”

The other two dragons, one with dark red scales and one with dark blue-green, groaned in their pain and pressed their heads against Tsubasa’s neck. She turned her head to nuzzle at each of them, a deep sound rolling through her throat that seemed to calm the other two. 

“Is she their mother?” Kuroo whispered and flinched when Tsubasa raised her head back up and looked at him.

“I am not their blood mother, but I am like one. We dragons are so few in number, that we have created our own family. Masamune… is this one yours?”

“My pride and joy, and I only met him yesterday,” he laughed, clapping Kuroo hard on the back. 

“I thought so, I sensed the same draw to him as I do to you. And he has your eyes.” Her head turned sharply to look behind her, the other two dragons doing the same. “The king is coming, we must go. Masamune, I wish I could tell you more. Just know that whoever did this to us is powerful, cunning, and extremely hateful toward the King Sawamura. I do not think this is a simple matter of him forbidding magic. It’s personal.”

“Thank you. I will inform the king.”

“I hope you make it out of the conversation alive. Masamune’s son?”

Kuroo flinched at being addressed by the dragon. “Um, yes?”

“I look forward to knowing you better. Thank you for stopping my fire. I’ll have nightmares enough from this horrifying experience, but at least that’s one I will not have. Farewell.”

Kuroo and Masamune stepped back as the three dragons spread apart and began flapping their wings. The air nearly knocked Kuroo off his feet, but he managed to remain standing as he watched them kick off the ground. He felt strangely lonely as he watched them disappear in the clouds of smoke and sensed the distance stretch between them.

“Why didn’t the other two speak? They were just as big as her.”

“They were adults but not nearly as old as she was. It takes a long time for a dragon to be able to speak the common tongue and there are only two or three still in existence that can do so.”

“Will they be okay?”

Honda sighed as he gazed out over the cliff, watching as the king led a squad of mounted knights toward their hill. “I think they’ll live. Not sure about me at the moment.”

“Father.”

Honda’s eyes widened and he turned back to Kuroo. “Did you just call me—”

“Yes, I did. I’m not going to let him hurt you.”

Honda shook his head and grabbed Kuroo’s arm. “Oh no, I’m not going to let you do something stupid. You should go hide in the forest until our, uh, conversation is over.”

“Like hell, I am! I don’t fear the king.”

“You should, but that’s not the issue. He doesn’t know you’re my son.”

“I’m not going to tell him. I’m just going to—”

“No! Go run off to your prince or something. I can’t have you risking your neck for me.”

“Do you really think you can make me run away? I’m bigger than you!”

Honda scoffed and sputtered, but snapped his lips shut as Kuroo drew himself to full height and puffed out his chest. “Fine, you win. But you’re not allowed to say anything!”

Kuroo opened his mouth to retort but stopped as Honda’s finger pointed at his face. He had _that_ look on his face, the stern expression that only came from a parent when trying to protect their child. It had been many years since he’s seen that face and it felt strangely comforting to be on the receiving end of it once again.

“I guess I can obey my father for once.”

Honda grunted and snatched the staff out of Kuroo’s hands. “Not a peep.”

Kuroo pressed his lips tight and raised his hands innocently. Honda rolled his eyes and turned around to watch the king climb the hill with all his knights following close behind. It took all Kuroo’s willpower not to roll _his_ eyes at the king’s suit of armor, gleaming and without a dent on it. He was certain that he didn’t do a bit of fighting while Daichi nearly got himself killed.

When the king finally reached the top of the hill, he scrunched his nose as he looked over Honda and his ratty clothes. “Honda Masamune, it has been many years.”

“It has, your Majesty. Natural, considering that you have banished me from your kingdom.”

“And yet here you are. I demand an explanation for the dragons’ attack on Karasuno.” 

“It wasn’t dragons.”

“Hmph. If it wasn’t dragons, then what were those beasts that burned down all those villages?”

“It was dragons you saw, but they weren’t in their right minds. They were being controlled by another wizard, a powerful one.”

The king narrowed his eyes. “Who?”

“The dragons woke up from their sleep and were already under the man’s control. They don’t know who he was except that he was powerful and wanted revenge on you. That’s all that they knew. Your Majesty, they were innocent in this, you have to believe me.”

“Perhaps. How do I know that it wasn’t you orchestrating all of this?”

“Excuse me?!”

“Simple. You could have commanded the dragons to attack Karasuno because you were angry about your banishment. And then you show up just in time to call them off. They’re gone now, so who can refute your story?”

Kuroo took a deep breath, ready to step forward and defend Honda. Before he could, Honda shot him a glare, reminding him of his promise. Kuroo shut his mouth but glared back at Honda with the same intensity, but the exchange had also caught the eye of the king.

“Kuroo-kun, are you alright? This man didn’t harm you at all, did he?”

Clearing his throat, Kuroo avoided the eyes of his father and turned toward the king. “No, your Majesty. This man has been very kind to me ever since I found him in the forest yesterday. He fed me and gave me shelter. I’m certain that he was surprised by the dragons’ presence in the kingdom.”

The king hummed with satisfaction and patted Kuroo’s shoulder. “I’m relieved you’re alright. Daichi would have been upset if anything happened to you. My son has never had a more loyal servant and what you lack in bravery, you certainly make up for it with cleverness.” Luckily, the king turned away from Kuroo at that moment, otherwise, he would have caught the angry twitch in Kuroo’s eye. “Honda, I trust that Kuroo-kun speaks the truth, so perhaps you had nothing to do with the attacks.” 

Over the king’s shoulder, Kuroo smirked at his father. Unfortunately, the king wasn’t finished. 

“It will be under a thorough investigation, however. Until then, we will be keeping you here until we know the whole truth of the matter. Your staff will be confiscated, of course.”

Kuroo’s mouth fell open in disbelief. He knew the king was prejudiced beyond belief when it came to anyone with magic, but Honda had just saved everyone’s lives. Even he couldn’t deny it, so how could he possibly rationalize such a horrible decision? If Honda’s incredulous expression was any indication, he felt just as angry and confused as Kuroo.

“Keep me here? Where, in the dungeons?!”

“Whether this attack was done by dragons or magic, neither of it belongs in my kingdom! I cannot let anyone think that they can just attack Karasuno and get away with it.”

“I’m not the one who attacked! Your Majesty, I used to live here. I love Karasuno and its people, none of which has changed since I’ve been banished from its borders.”

“Then you’ll be free to go once we find out the truth. If you were the king, you would understand the hard decisions that must be made to keep the people safe.”

Kuroo was breathing hard, trying to control his anger. He had already told the king the truth and he believed him, and yet he was still going to lock his father up in a dungeon. Running his fingers through his hair, he tried to come up with something that would convince the king to stop his madness, but most of his ideas ended with him being thrown in the dungeon as well. At least if he was free, he could somehow help his father escape. 

“Karasuno knights! Move aside!” a voice bellowed at the bottom of the hill, and at once the crowd of knights split apart.

Kuroo’s anger melted immediately at the sight of Daichi stomping up the hill. He couldn’t hold back his grin at seeing Daichi so livid, especially since it wasn’t on the receiving end of that anger. When he noticed the king shifting on his feet and coughing awkwardly, Kuroo almost burst out laughing. 

When Daichi finally joined them at the top of the hill, he spared a moment to gaze at Kuroo, his face softening as he looked him over. Kuroo winced at the blood slipping from his hairline and the bruises covering any exposed skin. His hands itched to clean him up and tend to his wounds, but Daichi was already turning back to his father with his arms crossed in front of him.

“Father, why do you have so many knights guarding the savior of Karasuno?”

The king’s eyes widened to the point Kuroo wondered if they’d pop out of his skull. “S-Savior?!”

Daichi raised his eyebrows. “Yes, savior. A person who saves others or, in this case, our entire kingdom. Did you forget already?”

“I didn’t forget, but you can hardly give him such a grand title.”

“I didn’t although I approve. All the knights saw what he did, protecting us from the dragon fire.” 

Kuroo’s mouth dropped open, hearing Daichi give credit to his father for his own powerful barrier. Daichi didn’t look at him, but from the smirk on his face, he knew he was doing it on purpose. 

“And because of Honda-san’s bravery and kindness, I wanted to discuss with you several options for a worthy reward.”

“What?!”

“I’m sure he’d appreciate some money, surely he deserves a hefty sum for his service…”

“M-Money?!”

Daichi hummed with dissatisfaction, tapping his finger to his lips. “But rebuilding all the villages, it will take a great amount of money to accomplish that, so I’m sure he’ll understand if we give him something else as thanks. Perhaps some of the jewels from our vault would suffice.”

The king’s face was steadily growing as red as a tomato. “That’s preposterous!”

Daichi gasped dramatically at his father’s outburst and Kuroo stifled a snort in his hand. “Father! You taught me from birth that we should always honor our word and never betray our friends. Honda-san has traveled all this way, protected all of us, and stopped the dragons from attacking any more. What if word gets out that we didn’t properly reward someone who came to our aid, especially when he didn’t have to? We would be a disgrace, don’t you think? Who would ever give us a hand next time we’re in trouble?”

The king huffed and muttered under his breath. He looked away as he considered it and Daichi took the chance to meet Kuroo’s eye and wink at him. Kuroo beamed back at him, wishing he could finally wrap him up in his arms and kiss him. He had no idea what was going on in his head, but he trusted that he knew what he was doing.

“I have it!” Daichi announced, snapping his fingers. It was enough to grab his father’s attention and Honda seemed curious as well as he watched Daichi closely. “Why not just revoke his banishment?”

“What? Then we’d have a wizard on our hands. I told you they’re not to be trusted.”

Daichi laughed and wrapped his arm around the king’s shoulders, turning him away from both Honda and Kuroo. “No, no, I’m not saying he lives here in the city, or in the castle. That would be ridiculous! It wouldn’t hurt anyone if we allowed him to live somewhere far, far out in the countryside. One of those outlying towns on the border of Fukurodani or something. Then he would almost be Bokuto’s problem and not ours. Oh, like Nekoma. It’s just a bunch of farmland and trees. You’d hardly know he was within the kingdom’s borders in a place like that, yet I’m sure Honda-san would appreciate the opportunity to live in Karasuno once again. Wouldn’t you?”

The king and Daichi turned toward Honda and for a moment he didn’t respond, too shocked to even move. Daichi grinned and cleared his throat, snapping him out of his stupor.

“I— Yes! I would very much appreciate such a reward. I wouldn’t need anything else. Thank you, your Majesties,” he said, bowing before them.

Daichi smiled up at his father, waiting for his response. The king looked between him and Honda, his eyes narrowed and suspicious. Daichi’s innocent smile didn’t break under his father’s stare, which seemed to satisfy the king as he finally sighed.

“Fine, your banishment is revoked. But Honda, I don’t want to hear of you doing any magic, even if you’re all the way out there.”

Honda straightened back up and shook his head. “No, your Majesty. I wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Hmm, I’ll be keeping an eye on you. Believe me.”

“Good, now that _that’s_ settled,” Daichi started, turning his father around and guiding him down the hill, “you should go down, mount your horse, and lead the troops back to the castle. It would raise the people’s spirits to see their king victorious over the fearsome dragons. I will see to it that Honda-san is escorted straight to Nekoma without any delay. Can’t have a wizard roaming about the city.”

“No, you’re quite right, Daichi. The people need their king,” he said reverently and marched down the hill. “Knights! Follow me!”

Daichi sighed as he watched his father wander away with the parade of knights trailing behind. Kuroo caught his father’s eye and beamed at him, overwhelming with joy and pride. Before Daichi had arrived, he was certain that his father would be thrown into the dungeons for no reason other than coming to Karasuno’s aid. He may still technically be a prince, but in Kuroo’s eyes, Daichi was already the true king of Karasuno. His father beamed back at him and nodded; he knew it, too.

When the king and all his knights were finally gone, Daichi turned around. The mask of haughtiness he put on for his father had disintegrated, and once again he was the Daichi that Kuroo knew, just more exhausted than usual. There were dark circles under his eyes, revealing that he had been fighting the entire night and day, but he still managed a beautiful smile just for Kuroo.

Without saying anything, he charged forward, hugging Kuroo so tightly it knocked the breath from his lungs. Or it might have been the armor but Kuroo didn’t care how uncomfortable the metal casing was. He sighed as he finally wrapped his arms around Daichi and closed his eyes, focusing on the warmth emanating from his body and his steady breaths. Each was proof that he was alive and Kuroo nearly fainted with relief. 

“Are you okay?” Daichi asked, his voice muffled from Kuroo’s cloak.

Kuroo’s eyes flew open and he grasped Daichi’s arms to pull him back enough to gape at him. “Am I okay?! I’m not the one who’s been fighting dragons for two days!”

Daichi grinned and shrugged lazily. “I’m fine. All thanks to Honda-san, of course.” He pressed his lips together to keep from laughing as Kuroo growled.

“You know damn well that was my barrier that saved you.”

“What? Nonsense. Only an older, more experienced wizard could have accomplished such a feat.”

Kuroo huffed as he raked his fingers through his hair. “I know you’re just teasing me, Daichi, but I swear if I don’t at least hear a _thank you, Tetsu_ from your own lips, I’m going to—"

“What? What are you going to do about it?” Daichi grinned as he lifted his chin, his fingers gripping the front of Kuroo’s cloak.

Kuroo gulped. “You know… something _terrible_.”

“Uh-huh. What if I wanted to thank you a different way?”

Kuroo’s petulance melted away from the heat rising in his cheeks. “Oh, I suppose I could accept that. As long as the thanks was worth it.”

“You tell me,” Daichi shot back and yanked Kuroo down, shoving their lips together. 

Kuroo grinned into the kiss, humming gleefully. It had barely been a day since he last kissed Daichi, but somehow it felt like a hundred years. There was the slight tang of blood on Daichi’s tongue, and Kuroo made a mental note to inspect his prince from head to toe once he got him alone in his suite. All for medical purposes, of course.

“Ahem.”

They split apart from the kiss with a gasp and slowly turned toward Honda. He looked every bit of a stern father figure, but Kuroo spied a slight smile on his lips.

“You two forgot I was here, didn’t ya?”

“No!” They answered in unison, and a little too quickly.

“It’s alright, I understand youth. Just didn’t want you to get too carried away.”

Daichi cleared his throat and stepped forward, trying to shake off the remnants of his embarrassment. “Honda-san? It is an honor to meet you. I’m Sawamura Daichi, prince of Karasuno, and I would like to formally apologize for all the hurt my father’s actions have caused you.”

“Oh, well, you’ve certainly made it up to me already.”

Daichi smiled. “I hope so. I promise that as soon as we’re able to get away, I’ll bring Kuroo to Nekoma so you can have more time with him.”

“I would appreciate that very much, your Majesty. It makes the pain of having to leave so soon a little easier to bear. But I have to ask, why would you go through so much for me? You’ve never met me before and I’m sure your father raised you to distrust wizards.”

“Well, thanks to Ukai and Tetsu’s influence, I’ve learned that not all wizards are evil. Not that I would trust any person of magic right off, but I wouldn’t persecute them for it. But you’re Tetsu’s father and I know how much you’ve had taken away from you and what you’ve sacrificed for his sake. To be honest, I’m doing this as much for him as I am for you.” Daichi paused, gazing at Honda thoughtfully for a moment. “I don’t know if he had a chance to tell you on the way here, but I love him very much. I want you to know that.”

Honda blinked, surprised by his declaration but relaxed immediately as he chuckled. “Yes, he did tell me. Tetsurou, stop looking so smug. I told you I believed you! I’m surprised you’re telling me though.”

Daichi grinned. “Honda-san, if you’re going to live in Nekoma, I’m certain you would have heard it from someone else. There aren’t many secrets kept in that village.”

“Yeah, we have our own authentic village idiot.”

“He just doesn’t know when to not talk.”

“Don’t feel bad, Daichi. As a court physician apprentice, I can diagnose him properly as an idiot.”

“I get your point,” Honda interrupted with a laugh. He turned back to Daichi and patted his shoulder. “You’re a fine prince and I look forward to the day you become king. I have no doubt that you will rule Karasuno with both strength and compassion. Although, until that day comes, I do not envy your predicament. Your father will press the subject of marriage more and more as you grow older.”

Daichi winced at the reminder. “Yes, he has been laying on the hints rather thick lately. I have a feeling they’ll cease to be hints once my birthday comes around.”

“Do you have a plan for avoiding a marriage? Tetsurou told me you promised him that you would only be his. Can you keep that promise?”

“I will,” Daichi responded confidentiality. “I’m not going to lie, I know it’s going to be hard. I have been working on how to sort out the issue of an heir, something that I’m sure Tetsu and I will discuss a lot. Once I have a solid plan, then it will make telling my father about my decision easier. For now, I’m trying to gain his trust and respect.”

“You don’t already have it? Daichi, have you ever done anything to cause him to mistrust you?”

Kuroo glanced at Daichi’s face and noticed the way his face tightened, a flash of hurt in his eyes. It was heartbreaking and Kuroo wished he could fix it, whisper some spell that would bring the king to his senses. 

“Never,” Daichi answered him. “I have always done everything he ever asked and if I haven’t met his expectations, I’ve exceeded them. It takes a lot to impress my father and I’ll do whatever I can to do so. If that’s the only way Tetsu and I can be together, then so be it. I do think that it’s improving, at least. A year ago, I doubt that I would have persuaded him to revoke your banishment.”

“That _was_ impressive,” Honda chuckled. “I think you’re already proving yourself to be an adept diplomat, something that is essential to every kingship. A few persuasive words could stop a war from happening. It’s just that people don’t usually try it.”

“Thank you, Honda-san. I look forward to speaking with you more next time we visit Nekoma. For now, I will give you and Tetsu a few minutes to say goodbye. I will be sending my own knights with you who are trustworthy and will protect you from any harm.”

“Thank you, Daichi. I cannot thank you enough.”

Before leaving, Daichi reached out and grasped Kuroo’s arm. He smiled reassuringly, knowing instinctively how Kuroo was feeling now that his father was about to leave. Kuroo nodded and gave him a weak smile back, stroking his fingers over his hand before it slipped away from him. 

Once Daichi turned to descend the hill, Kuroo turned back to his father. His chest felt hollow and his eyes were hot with threatening tears. It didn’t feel fair that his father had to leave him again so soon after finally meeting, but at least this time he knew that it wouldn’t be indefinite. Honda was finally going home to Nekoma, would live with his grandparents or maybe build his own home close by. It was a comfort knowing that he would never be alone again.

“Come on now, Tetsurou. Don’t be so sad. If I know that prince of yours- well, yes, I _just_ met him, but I think I got a good idea of what kind of man he is- you’ll both be visiting in no time.”

Kuroo sighed. “I know. I just wish we could have had a _little_ time together.”

“We will, I promise. I’m so excited to go home at last. Ha! Can you imagine the looks on your grandparents’ faces when I show up with a royal escort?”

Kuroo laughed, picturing it clearly in his mind. “See, now I’m upset that I won’t get to see it. I’m sure it’ll look very different from when you were there, but I assure you that everyone is amazing. I miss my friends there a lot.” 

“I cannot wait to meet them all,” Honda said, beaming with overflowing joy. His expression changed then, growing serious as he stared hard at Kuroo. “Before I go, I need you to know something, Tetsurou. You have an extraordinary amount of power, more than I’ve ever seen in a witch or wizard. That kind of power is dangerous, the kind that could bend others to your will or destroy them in an instant. But I think the gods knew just what they were doing when they bestowed that gift to you.

I cannot get over what you did. I saw that look on your face, heard what you said. You were ready to kill our dragons to save your prince, and yet you didn’t. Some part of you was able to maintain enough logic to come up with another way. 

Tetsurou, do you even realize what you did? _That_ was your true power, your wisdom. To control your love and anger enough that you could think clearly and at such a moment! I’m ashamed that I cannot take credit for teaching you anything.”

Kuroo laughed, his cheeks hot with embarrassment. “Stop, it wasn’t that great. I tried thinking of a spell to kill or hurt the dragons, but I couldn’t. I’m not as innocent and wise as you think.”

Honda scoffed and shook his head. “You could have done it. Bloodthirst is a powerful thing and the desire to protect the one you love is even more powerful. With your magic, all you would have had to do was snap your fingers and that poor dragon would have split in two. There are no words needed when the magic feels your true intentions. You made the decision to protect without harming, and that is why you may be one of the wisest wizards who have ever lived.”

“What the hell? You make me sound like an old man.” 

Honda chuckled and stepped toward him. He cupped Kuroo’s face in his hands and smiled tenderly.

“Poor Daichi has to work so hard to earn his father’s trust and respect when he should have earned it long ago. I hardly know you myself, Tetsurou, all of that being my own fault. But hear me when I say this: you don’t need to do a damn thing to earn my respect, my love, or my trust. You already have it.”

Kuroo’s vision blurred as his eyes filled with tears. Any willpower he had withered away by words he had craved to hear his entire life. Honda yanked him forward, wrapping his strong arms around Kuroo’s back and allowed him to release everything he had been holding back. 

He sobbed into Honda’s shoulder as he sank his fingers into the folds of his ratty clothing. The stress and worry from the last two days finally eased from his muscles. Daichi and the rest of the kingdom were safe. He finally met his father and he was free to come home where Kuroo could visit him whenever he had the chance. There was a whole part of himself he had discovered, the ability to talk to dragons and speak on their behalf. That part would take some getting used to.

Finally, he smiled through his tears, relishing the comfort of Honda’s hand rubbing against his back. His grip was still tight; Kuroo could feel his unwillingness to release him. For years he was told that his father left to protect him and his mom, but he didn’t want to believe it. Only then in his father’s arms, listening to him whisper soothing words into Kuroo’s ear did he know his father’s love. It was the first time since his mother’s death that he felt like a son.

All too soon, Kuroo heard the unmistakable voice of Tanaka Ryuunosuke winding around the bottle of the hill, followed by Nishinoya’s shouts of excitement. He sighed as he leaned away from Honda, wiping his face on his sleeve. 

“Sounds like your escort is here. You’ll have a lively time with these two, they’re hilarious. But like Daichi said, trustworthy. Before you go, um, I’m sorry for being angry at you for leaving us. I mean, I’m not sure I’m ready to let it go. I think it’ll get easier though, the more I see you from now on.”

Honda smiled and touched his cheek, wiping any remaining tears. “Take your time, Tetsurou. We have a lot to look forward to now, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we do,” Kuroo laughed. He glanced down to see Daichi waiting at the bottom of the hill with Tanaka and Nishinoya. Daichi smiled apologetically, but Kuroo waved him off. “Well, old man, you ready?”

“Yes, my sweet child.”

Honda laughed at Kuroo’s scrunched face and slapped him on the back. Together, they descended the hill to where the other three were waiting patiently. While Tanaka and Nishinoya had their own horses, Daichi had retrieved both Honda’s gelding, Jun, and Kaede from the forest.

“Honda-san, this is your horse, correct?”

“Yes, thank you... your Majesty,” he added as an afterthought with a glance at the knights. Tanaka and Nishinoya grinned back at him, brimming with excitement. Neither one of them opened their mouths, which struck Kuroo as strange.

“What’s wrong with you two?”

Before answering, both their eyes flickered to Daichi. He sighed and gestured vaguely, and they perked up even more. 

“We’re just excited but Daichi-san made us promise not to talk your ear off!” Nishinoya spouted quickly and then gulped down a deep breath.

“That was amazing what you did!” Tanaka shouted the moment Nishinoya stopped. “Can you really talk to dragons? I think I heard the sound you made, it was amazing! While we’re on our way, do you think you could do it again?”

“Uh, no, that would be calling the dragons back and they need to rest and heal.”

“Awww,” they both said together.

“But we understand, we gave them hell,” Tanaka added reluctantly.

“Yeah, we did. They were amazing though.”

“Seriously.”

“Okay, that’s enough, you two. Promise me you won’t be impertinent.”

“We won’t”

Daichi eyed them suspiciously. “Do you know what that means?”

Tanaka cleared his throat. “It’s bad.”

“Just don’t be rude and don’t ask him a hundred questions. He’s had a long journey and has one more before the day is over. You’re both free to spend the night in Nekoma before returning. Hopefully, someone will be willing to put you up.”

“Oh, you should ask for Yamamoto,” Kuroo suggested with a sly grin. “He’s just like you, Tanaka, so you two should get along great.”

“What about me?” 

Kuroo looked at Nishinoya and rolled his eyes. “Tanaka’s your best friend, Yamamoto’s just like him. You meet him and you get two best friends.”

“Yes!” Nishinoya cheered and jumped up into his horse’s saddle. “This is going to be so amazing! Two best friends…”

Honda chuckled, shaking his head. Kuroo was relieved that Daichi had chosen them specifically; he knew that his father would be properly entertained the entire journey. And he knew that both were two of the most loyal knights Daichi had. They would protect him well. 

Kuroo joined Daichi’s side and leaned into it as he watched his father mount his horse. Once he was settled in his saddle, Honda glanced down at his hand that was still holding the staff and looked up, meeting Kuroo’s gaze.

“Here, Tetsurou, you forgot your walking stick!” 

If Honda hadn’t tossed his staff in the air for Kuroo to catch, he would have rolled his eyes. Tanaka and Nishinoya, however, looked at it appraisingly.

“Whoa, nice stick! You could clobber a lot of men with that,” Tanaka said before turning his horse around. “We’ll be back tomorrow, Daichi-san!”

“Bye, Daichi-san!” Nishinoya echoed, and the pair started off on the path. 

Honda hesitated before following them, giving one last smile to Kuroo. “Love you, Tetsurou. Take care of yourself.”

Kuroo gulped down the sudden emotions that had bubbled up and nodded. “You too.”

“Daichi, thank you again. I can never repay you for what you’ve done.”

With a laugh, Daichi shook his head. “You don’t owe me anything. Not when you came all this way to save us. Thank you,” he said softly and bowed his head.

“Oh, stop that!” Honda snapped and turned his horse quickly, trying to cover his blush. “See you both soon!” he called over his shoulder and then disappeared from view. 

Kuroo released a long breath and rubbed his chest that had started to ache again. Fingers grazed across the back of his head as Daichi propped his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay?”

“You already asked me that.”

“That was while your father was standing there. I figured you can be a bit more honest now.”

Kuroo glared down at him and his stupid knowing smile. “I don’t really know how to feel. I’m still angry he left us, but a lot less angry than before now that I know him personally.” He grimaced as he fought off another bout of tears. “I can’t even begin to tell you how it felt just talking to him, telling him stories about you or growing up in Nekoma. Or the way he looked at me, so proud when he didn’t even know me.”

Daichi wrapped his arms around his waist and squeezed him tight. “I think this experience taught him a lot about you, the kind of man you are. I’m proud of you, too, you know.”

Kuroo laughed. “Are you?”

“Yup. I thought for sure you’d get lost on your way.”

“Oh ho, you’re so funny, your Majesty. You’re lucky you’re bleeding, otherwise, I’d have you on the ground by now. Speaking of which, I’m dragging you to the castle to look you over.”

Daichi groaned as Kuroo literally dragged him forward. “Fine… but feel free to put me on the ground any time you like.”

“How long has it been since you slept?”

“Uh, I don’t remember.”

“You know, why don’t you ride Kaede back to the castle?”

“I can walk!” 

“If I pushed you, would you just fall over like a wooden figurine?”

“You want to try it?” Daichi asked testily and Kuroo threw his head back with a laugh.

“I love you so much. But please, my love, get on the damn horse.”

Daichi huffed but allowed Kuroo to give him a leg up in Kaede’s saddle. Before he could snatch up the reins, Kuroo took them himself and winked at him. He ignored Daichi’s scathing glare and turned forward, unable to wipe the triumphant grin from his face. He would enjoy the moment while he could since Daichi’s retaliation is always inevitable. That was fine because he enjoyed the retaliation just as much.

—-

The world looked blurry as Mika finally opened her eyes and her body felt so heavy, she could hardly move. She blinked a few times, each time clearing her vision a little more. Her throat was irritated and dry and she craved something soothing to drink. 

With a groan, she tried sitting up but found it impossible. It wasn’t due to a lack of strength, although she still felt weak with sickness. She smiled as she spotted Daishou’s head resting on her stomach, his face troubled even as he slept. Stroking her fingers over his forehead, his face relaxed enough to smooth out the lines.

As she slipped her fingers into his hair, removing it from his eyes, the tent flap opened and Omizu entered. He stopped suddenly when he saw that she was awake, but she gestured for him not to say anything, pointing down at her own sleeping beauty. Omizu chuckled and knelt beside her.

“He’s been worried sick about you,” he whispered as he felt her forehead. “He’ll want to know that you’re awake and getting better.”

“We’ll wake him up in a moment. I just love it when he’s like this.”

“Not talking?”

Mika laughed but immediately started coughing. Omizu quickly uncapped a waterskin and handed it to her, and she quickly guzzled it down. Once her thirst was finally quenched, she sighed and wiped her mouth.

“Thank you. I meant relaxed. He acts calm and controlled around everyone, but I know he’s always concerned about things… about me. I can’t imagine how he felt while I was sick.”

“Snippy.”

Mika smiled wider as she pictured it. She turned back to Omizu but paused, gazing around the room at remnants of an aura. It was like a dark green smoke floating around the room, familiar and strange at the same time.

“When was he here?”

“Who?”

She huffed and glared at him. “Tetsu-kun. Did you think that I wouldn’t know?”

Omizu chuckled nervously and raked his fingers through his hair. “I should have known. He was here yesterday, and he took the time to help us heal you. It’s thanks to him you recovered.”

She hummed as a fond smile emerged on her lips. “I wish I had been awake. I miss him. I’m sure Suguru didn’t take well to him being here.”

“That’s an understatement. The others can’t wait to tell you about his antics.”

“Omizu-san?” she asked softly, the smile on her face falling away.

“Yes?”

“Did you tell him?”

Omizu gulped and looked away. “No, there wasn’t time for it.”

“He needs to know though. He was here and you didn’t warn him.”

“I couldn’t Mika. He was on an important mission and he had so much on his mind already. I couldn’t burden him with this.”

She bit her lip as she reached down under the cot, her fingers skimming over the leather binding of her book. Cracking it open, she thumbed through the colorful pages of her visions, some enlightening and others filled with terrors to come. She stopped as she came to the right page and shoved it in Omizu’s face.

“Look! He needs to know Omizu… before it’s too late.” Her voice broke as she held it up for him, watching his eyes careen over the two pages. He’d seen it before, but he didn’t have every detail memorized as Mika did. The picture was etched into her mind.

Her prophetic visions were figurative at best, always requiring some amount of interpretation. It was one of her most detailed but to anyone else would be meaningless. What could anyone gather from seeing a giant black cat rearing up on its hind legs, its eyes a fiery red? The ground beneath it was broken and lightning surrounded it, but the cat ignored all of it as it pounced at its quarry. Mika knew why it wouldn’t fear natural forces destroying everything around it; she knew because the cat is the one that causes it.

Her chest tightened as she pictured the cat’s claws, embedded deep in a royal crown floating in the air. Blood oozed from the gold, no doubt in Mika’s mind that the cat’s intent was to kill. There was still a lot of meaning to be untangled from the picture, but there were some things Mika knew without a doubt, understanding that only the seer would feel in her heart.

The first was that Kuroo was the cat. It wasn’t the first vision she’s ever had of him, although in those ones the cat was a great deal smaller, indicating Kuroo’s young age. And those ones were not nearly so ominous. Regardless of what type of vision it was or the size of the cat, it didn’t change the fact that the prophecy was about Kuroo.

The second was that the crown wasn’t the type that would belong to a king. Those were typically grander with more jewels. It was a crown meant only for a prince. 

The final thing she knew in her heart wasn’t indicated in the picture at all. She tried explaining it to Omizu, but he couldn’t understand how she knew if it wasn’t shown. After the vision ended, she wept for hours from the sheer agony felt in the scene, the kind of wretched feelings only felt when someone’s love was destroyed.

“We have to tell him, Omizu-san,” she said again, dropping the book to look him in the eye. “We have to warn him that if he doesn’t keep control in the midst of his wrath, he could destroy _everything_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray, another installment finished!! I will probably start the next one in either December or January, depends how many other fics I have to finish up after Nanowrimo. I'm predicting at least 4 or 5 more fics in this series, which will probably take me another year to complete at least, lol. I promise that the next fic will be a lot more fun. Less dramatic with a lot more humor involved. Let's just say we'll be seeing some old friends, he he he. Thank you to everyone who's been going through this series with me and giving me such wonderful encouraging comments! I really appreciate it, I can't even tell you. These fics are emotionally heavy and require a lot of work and it's through your support that I'm able to continue them as I have. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh it's finally here! I've been so busy with different fanweeks/months and other projects that I wasn't sure when I would have time to ease back into my Merlin series. With that said, it might not update as quickly as I like since I have two other multi-chapters I'm working on. Sweet comments definitely help boost my morale and I appreciate your patience!


End file.
